A Second Childhood
by crazy potterhead
Summary: Harry is de-aged to 5 years old and sent back in time to his parents 4th year of school to be raised by his parents.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: So I have read a lot of stories where Harry is de-aged or where he is sent to the past to teach, but what if he is de-aged and sent to the past so he can have a good childhood? With his parents, although not like usual. So he will be de- aged to 5 years old, during his parents 4_** ** _th_** ** _year. Like with all my stories, if you ever see anything you would want to use in your stories go ahead just please credit me and also, PLEASE send me a link to your story as I would LOVE to read it. So without any further ado… Enjoy the story!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter_**

Harry's POV:

I had this weird feeling. I don't really understand it though. I had just killed Voldemort. I should be ecstatic. I had told Madam Pomfrey I had no life-threatening injuries and to go to people that needed her more than I did. She grudgingly agreed.

I was getting nervous though. Dumbledore and I had talked when I, well, when I died. He had this mad twinkle in his eyes that made me think he was up to something. He had mentioned something about how sorry he was with how I grew up and how I deserved to have a good childhood next time. That last part had been whispered but I still heard it.

The weird feeling came back. It was a mix between apparating, port keying, and some kind of disgusting liquid being poured down my throat, making me shudder. I yelled out in alarm as white light engulfed me, I was… I was shrinking! WHAT?

The light faded and I was laying on the ground at… a manor? There were 2 boys not to far away, looking at me in astonishment before running over to me. One looked like I did, but with hazel eyes, and one looked a lot like the young Sirius I saw in my photo albums.

 _'Dumbledore, what have you done?'_ I thought as I looked down to see my five-year-old body. Scrawny as ever, with a hand-shaped bruise on my arm that was visible with my baggy t-shirt and jeans. Dumbledore put me in my younger body, same condition as when I was five, and same clothes, and sent me to the past. I looked up as the two boys approached me. They looked about 14. My future dad reached me and knelt down. Obviously I didn't look very threatening.

"Are you okay? Who are you? How did you get past the wards?" He asked, taking in my appearance.

"I-I d-don't really know." I thought for a second. I should keep my name so I don't make a slip up. But what if I slipped up with other things? Should I tell them the truth? To my horror my 5-year-old brain started to take control of his 17 year old one. And his 5-year-old brain didn't want to hurt anymore. He wanted his daddy. "My name is Harry James Potter. I came from the future! And you're my daddy!" I said pointing at James. His mature mind could not do anything but think _'What are you doing?'_ but his 5-year-old mind and body wanted his daddy.

He held his arms up to a gob smacked James Potter, his bruised and welted back making him wince. James looked at an equally shocked Sirius before hesitantly picking the young boy up. Harry whimpered.

"Harry, are you hurt?" James asked.

"Daddy, will you make the booboo's go away? Don't send me back! Please! I wanna stay with you! I don't wanna go back!" Harry said frantically, burying his face in his dad's neck. In his mind he was thinking _'what am I saying? What am I doing?'_ It was like his mature mind had no control.

~oOo~

James's POV:

I was feeling a lot of things. Alarmed, shocked, confused, worried, etc.… I didn't know what to do. Sirius had been allowed to come stay with us for the last 2 weeks, and tomorrow was September 1st where we would be on the train to school for our 4th year.

I looked at Sirius who held his hands up in the hey-don't-look-at-me gesture while shrugging. I looked down at the little boy who claimed to be my future son. I felt protective of Harry already. I know it sounds crazy but I believed Harry.

"Shhh Harry, shush, it's alright, I've got you. Hey kiddo, can you tell me how old you are?"

Harry didn't speak, but he held his hand up and open, like he was going to give a high-five.

"Five?" Sirius asked softly. Harry nodded against my neck. I rubbed his back and looked to Sirius, and back at Harry.

"Hey Harry? I'm going to take you up to that big house okay? That's where I live and we can fix your booboo's and figure all this out okay?" I asked.

He nodded once more and we set off for the manor. When we arrived at the door Sirius opened it for me.

"Mum! Dad! Can you come to the sitting room please?" I said loudly, not shouting because I didn't want to scare Harry.

We made our way to the sitting room and my mum and dad showed up within the next few seconds.

"James, wha-" Dad's question was stopped short as he spotted me holding Harry. I had tried to set him down on the sofa but it made him cling to me tighter. "Who's this James? Sirius?"

"You won't believe us." Sirius stated.

"Boys, there is hardly anything _you_ could come up with to startle us anymore." Mum said. She had a good point but I was dying to prove her wrong. I smiled.

"Okay then…"Sirius said, smiling as well.

"Meet your future grandson!" I exclaimed.

"That's a new one." Mum's shocked voice rang through the room. She shook out of it. "Very funny James, now who is he?"

"Mum, I'm being completely serious here. He showed up in our wards, so Sirius and I went to investigate." I started.

"And then we asked him who he is and how he got here," Sirius continued. "He said his name was Harry James Potter and he is James's son from the future."

"And who is the mother?" I blinked at my mum's question. How did I not think to ask that? I looked down at Harry.

"Hey Harry? Could you tell me your mum's name?"

"Lily." He whispered it but I was still able to hear him, but no one else did. My face must have been one of pure shock.

"James?" Dad asked. "Who is it?"

I looked in Harry's eyes and saw the proof. He had her eyes. _Lily Evans._ I marry Lily!

"James?"

"Lily! I marry Lily!" I said. I couldn't hold back the excitement in my voice.

"Nice going Prongs!" Sirius told me.

"We need to talk to Dumbledore, and Lily should be informed." My dad said. "Let's talk to Dumbledore first, and while I get him, Harry looks like he has a couple of injury's. Dorea, could you help him?"

"Of course Charlus. James, could you put him on the couch please?" Mum asked.

"Huh?" I was still imagining marrying Lily Evans. "Oh uh no. He doesn't want me to put him down." As soon as she had said that, I felt Harry's arms tighten around my neck, just short of choking me. My mum moved forward.

"Harry?" She asked gently. Harry peaked out at her before burying his face back in my neck. "It looks like you got hurt, can I help you?"

"Harry, she can make the booboo's go away." I whispered to him.

"No! I want my daddy! I don't wanna be by myself!" He said frantically, as if he thought I would leave him as soon as I put him down.

"Harry, it's okay, I won't leave. I promise I'll be right here okay?" I tried.

"No!" He yelled, gripping me even tighter.

"Harry, can't breathe!" He loosened just enough for air to get in my lungs.

"Harry, what if Ja- your dad, sits with you? You can sit on his lap? I want to make you feel better." Mum asked him.

"Harry? Do you want me to sit with you?" I asked him quietly, grateful for my mum.

"You won't leave me?"

"No Harry, I'll be here the whole time, you'll be on my lap." He finally nodded, albeit reluctantly.

So I walked over to the couch as Sirius went to get a glass of water for Harry after I asked him to. I persuaded Harry to release the monster grip he had me in and got him to sit in my lap. He was curled in a ball, sideways, his head buried in my shirt. I rubbed his back as my mum took a diagnostic scan. She was reading the paper, her eyes growing darker.

"What is it mum?" I asked.

She just shook her head and handed me the paper. The first thing I noticed was his full name at the top, parents, Lily and myself, and date of birth July 31, 1980. I looked at his injuries and my eyes widened in shock. He had a wrist that hadn't been healed properly, and multiple bruises, from the age of… 2? Malnutrition from a year old? Exhaustion? Bad sun burns? And he had welts from a belt that started when he was four and a half. No way would I ever do that, and I know Lily wouldn't either. I gave my mum the paper, and motioned for her to show Sirius. I trusted him, he was probably Harry's godfather. Sirius had the same reaction as us.

"Harry? Hey bud, can you look at me real quick?" I asked. When he looked up I smiled reassuringly. "Who hurt you kiddo?"

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and Dudley." He said in a whisper so quiet I had to lean in to hear.

"Why were you with them?"

"I lived there. You and mummy got hit with the green light by the bad man on Halloween."

I gaped. Green light, that's the killing curse. Bad man? Did he mean Voldemort? And it must have been Halloween when he was a year old, instead of a few months, because that's when the injuries started. I looked at my mum and Sirius. Mum had hands over her mouth, tears falling down her face. I can't blame her, she just heard that her only son would die in 6 years. Sirius… He had a mix of emotions in his face. Anger, worry, sadness, disbelief.

~oOo~

Harry's POV:

My mature mind had no control over what I was saying. I had the knowledge still, but it was going to my five-year-old brain, which was putting into terms it understood and telling the occupants in the room. They were horrified with the information they were receiving, but my mouth wouldn't stop.

"And then he tried to send green light at me" Dad paled at that. "But it didn't work so I got this." I showed him my scar. He, along with the other two were shocked. "Then I was put on the Dursley's doorstep and they put me in the cupboard under the stairs, and made me cook and do chore. And they hurt me daddy! I wanna stay with you! Please don't send me back!"

"Bu-but you surely would have gone to Sirius?" He asked, stumped.

I shook my head. "He went to Azkaban being framed by Peter, who told Voldemort where you were hiding 'cause you thought Siri would be to obvious for secret keeper."

"W-wait… Peter? Peter Pettigrew? Sells us out to Voldemort?" I nodded. Sirius's expression turned to fury.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"No you aren't Sirius. I'm angry as well, but Harry needs help first. We will figure it out later. Lily and I won't die. We will raise Harry. Nothing is going to happen. You won't go to Azkaban either. Harry? And I know Remus wouldn't have been able to take him, but you do know him right?"

My eyes lit up. "Moony!" Dad breathed a sigh o relief.

"I know he couldn't take you, but I'm glad he knows you. But why wouldn't he have gotten you away from your aunt and Uncles?"

"He didn't know." I said quietly.

"Okay, okay. We will figure this all out later when dad and Dumbledore are here. Mum?" He asked looking up at her. I noticed she was crying but she nodded. I tried hiding my face again but my grandma stopped me.

"Harry, sweetie, I need you to take off your shirt first okay? So I can get rid of all those ouchies?" I looked at dad and he smiled at me reassuringly, starting to pull the sleeve off one of my arms. I reluctantly helped him and hid my face when it came off. I was grateful they were able to hold back their gasps of shock.

~oOo~

Meanwhile…

Charlus's POV:

I flooed to Albus's office without asking and saw Minerva was in his office as well.

"Charlus?" Albus asked, surprised.

"Albus, I'm sorry for the intrusion, but we had quite an… interesting event happen at the manor. And we need your help, we have no idea how to deal with this really." Both Albus and Minerva's eyebrows went up.

"Please sit down Charlus. Is it alright if Minerva is here as well?"

"Yes, it's actually probably best, as it may affect James's schooling a bit." I said sitting down in the chair besides Minerva who looked alarmed.

"What's happened Charlus? Is James alright?"

"Yeah, it's not bad… It's just… I guess the best way to describe it is life changing. We had a, well, a visitor appear at our manor."

"Visitor? What do you mean by appear? You make it sound unusual?"

"Well, you see Albus. It was a 5 year-old boy, he appeared in our yard, where Sirius and James were. And he claims to be… Well you see sir he claims to be James's son from the future." I said, deciding to get straight to the point.

"What?" Minerva asked.

I nodded and began the tale. Everything I knew, including the mother.

"That's quite the tale there. Perhaps we should travel to the manor so I may meet this boy myself?" Albus asked. I quickly agreed and we flooed away one by one.

 ** _AN: There's the first chapter! Tell me what you think and give me suggestions. The next chapter will include Future-dead Dumbledore visiting Harry in a dream and explaining everything. I was wondering if I should bring Lily in next chapter? Or maybe them wait until the train ride because school is staring the next day? This is your story as well, I want you to like what you're reading so let me know what you want to see! Please review! And check out my other stories! And remember: if you ever see anything you would want to use in your stories go ahead just please credit me and also, PLEASE send me a link to your story as I would LOVE to read it Bye!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Okay! I'm so happy you guys like this story! I almost didn't publish it because I have 2 other stories going, but I chose to anyway because I just couldn't wait. I won't give up on any of my stories! I promise! So I decided to wait until they were on the train to tell Lily because it would be the next day they saw her. That way Harry has time to relax that evening and start getting use to the idea of being in the past and having his parents around. So he will explain it on the train. So let's get on with the reading. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter_**

James's POV:

My mom was just getting done healing Harry when we heard the floo in the other room.

"That will be Charlus with Albus. I'll go talk to them before they come in here. Here you go James." She handed me Harry's shirt before walking out of the room.

I motioned for Sirius to come help me as Harry was still hiding in my shirt. When we pulled his face gently away from my shirt I realized he had fallen asleep. So with Sirius's help, we were able to get the shirt on him without waking him. I remembered the scan said that he was exhausted.

"Prongs, what are we gonna do? We need to tell Evans, and where is he going to stay, he doesn't even want you to put him down, how are you going to go to school? And what about Peter? We have to do something….." Sirius rambled. I could tell he was worried and I couldn't blame him. I was as well. He was right. Harry wouldn't even let mum take care of him because he didn't want me to leave him. As for Peter… Well, sad to say it, but I believe Harry. Peter was always weaker and easy to persuade. And Harry couldn't make all that up on his own on the spot! He was only 5.

"I don't know Padfoot. We will talk to Remus, and Lily. Not Peter. We will wait until we have Moony to figure out Peter. Don't worry, it will all work out." I reassured him, although I was pretty sure I was telling that to myself as well.

Sirius only nodded and sat down. I can't imagine what he is going through. I died, but he got it worse. Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit… I shuddered just thinking about it. My mum walked in and told us that she explained everything we knew to Dumbledore and McGonagall. I was a bit surprised McGonagall was here too, but I remembered she is my head of house and was probably here about school. I nodded okay and she brought them in.

Harry was curled in a tiny little ball on my lap still, only Sirius and I had covered him in a blanket. McGonagall saw Harry and she actually smiled. Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eyes.

"I am assuming that the little boy in your lap is Harry, am I correct?" The headmaster asked.

"Yes Professor." I answered.

"Would it be possible to wake him up for a short amount of time in order to question him some?"

"Well…. I- can't we let him sleep awhile? HE is exhausted Professor…" I explained hesitantly, not wanting to deny him but knowing Harry needed sleep.

"Why don't we have some tea and wake him in an hour or so if that's alright Albus?" Mum asked.

"Of course Dorea thank you." He replied as she called the house elves ad ordered tea and biscuits.

~oOo~

Harry's POV:

I don't really know when I dozed off but the next thing I knew I was in King's Cross Station again. And like before, there was Dumbledore.

"Harry my boy!"

"What did you do?" I asked him. I wasn't harsh, but curious. He smiled at me.

"I'm giving you the childhood you deserve Harry. After all you have been through, everything you have suffered through, it's what you deserve.

"But why am I five? Why can't I control my 17-year-old mind? I'm giving away everything! The future… It's going to change!" I said desperately. As much as I wanted my parents, if they didn't die in 1981, who knows how many lives Voldemort will take.

"Harry my boy. Would it be so bad? You have all of your old memories. You know of horcrux's. The job is much easier for you know where they are and there are three less than last time."

"Three less?"

"He has not created you yet. Yes you still have the scar, but it is not a horcrux anymore because you were sent to a time before he made you one. He has not made the locket a horcrux yet. I believe he made that in 1979, when Mr. Regulus Black was out of school. The other horcrux he has yet to make is Nagini. Therefore there are only 4 left. You know where they are. Tell me in the past. Warn me in the past of the obstacles that stand in the way. But I urge you to not tell them of your mature mind Harry."

"But sir…"

"Harry. The reason your five year old brain is more dominant is because I have made it that way. You deserve a second chance."

I knew there was no point in arguing. And part of me didn't want to.

"Sir, I do have a question…"

"Only one Harry?"

"Why this time? Why their 4th year?"

Dumbledore thought about it for a moment.

"Harry, even I cannot fully answer that question. I sent you back yes, but magic herself played most of the part in your age and what year. If I had to make a guess I would say that you being their will cause Lily and James to have to work together, causing them to possibly fall in love before their 7th year, and get along, finding good friends in each other. One never knows."

"Right." I said.

"Harry I must part. However, remember one thing. Severus and Lily are still best friends in this time. Perhaps another reason for this time is so the fight between the two never happens. James and Severus can make amends, along with the other marauders. Give him a chance."

"Sir, I've learned a lot about Severus Snape. I understand that he saved my life and was always watching out for me, whether I knew it or not. I want them to get along."

"Very good my boy! Now, I must tell you to not fight your 5 year old self, go with it. You may find yourself enjoying it."

I smiled and agreed.

"Have a nice time with your parents Harry."

"I plan to. Thank you sir."

"You will see me again Harry, in a few years. I believe the time you are born, I will call you back. This version of you, brain and all, will disappear and grow up properly with your parents once you are born."

"Thank you Professor." He smiled at me and everything faded. I felt myself being shaken gently awake.

"Harry? Hey kiddo, time to get up. We need to talk to you, then you need to eat before going back to sleep, alright?" My dad said. My five year old body and brain took charge, and I let it. I gripped dad tighter and he gave me a reassuring hug.

"Tired daddy." I murmured into his shirt.

"I know Harry. But we need to talk to you. You can eat while we are talking so you can go to sleep sooner alright?" I reluctantly nodded and let him turn me around so I would be facing the coffee table but still on his lap. However, upon seeing so many people in the room I tried to turn around again, but my dad wouldn't let me. "No, no Harry it's okay. They're nice okay? That's Professor Dumbledore, and that's Professor McGonagall. They won't hurt you okay?"

~oOo~

James's POV:

Harry kept fighting me, he did not like new people, and he was tired, not a great combination. I looked around desperately. We established while he was asleep that Harry was scared of adults, so I was mainly looking at Sirius.

"Hey Prongslet." Sirius said. I smiled at the nickname and it's effect. Harry stopped and looked at Sirius, tears had started forming in his eyes and were falling silently. "Can you tell me and your dad what's wrong?" He asked, even though it was obvious.

"To many people."

"You don't like it when there are a lot of people huh?" He asked.

Harry shook his head. "I don't like grown-ups. They hurt me."

"I know how you feel kiddo, can I talk to you for a minute?" At Harry's nod he held out his arms and picked him off my lap. At Harry's protest he continued talking. "Shh, it's okay Harry, you want Ja- your dad to come too?"

Harry whimpered and nodded. I got up and followed them out of the room full of shocked adults, for I'm sure none of them had ever seen this side of Sirius. Harry was watching my every move, making sure I wouldn't go anywhere while he let Sirius carry him. We got to my room and I closed the door as Sirius sat Harry on the bed and crouched in front of him. I sat beside Harry and put my arm around him and he leaned into my side while looking at Sirius.

"Harry, I know grown-ups can be scary." He started and I had a pretty good idea of where he was going with this . "My mum and dad… they don't like me just like your aunt and uncle. But that doesn't mean all grown-ups are scary."

Harry put his small hand on Sirius's.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked in a small, tentative voice.

"Sometimes. They would mostly use spells to hurt me instead of hands or a belt. But they didn't start until I turned 11."

"Why did they start to hurt you if they didn't before?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well Harry, the boarding school we go to has certain houses that students are put into. My whole family wanted me to go into one called Slytherin. But I didn't. I got sorted into the house they hated the most, Gryffindor. But I was glad I got put there because I got to meet your dad, and Remus, and all my other friends too. And you know what?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Those two grown-ups that just got here? They helped me out a lot dealing with my home life. They can't take me away because of how powerful my family is, but they do what they can to help me." Sirius explained.

"They help you?" Harry asked. He was a bit guarded but hope was shining in his eyes.

"Yep. Them and your grandparents. They have all helped me so much. All the teachers are pretty great. Not all grown-ups are bad Harry. I promise."

Harry looked up at me, his eyes practically pleading for me to tell him Sirius was telling him the truth.

"It's true Harry. A lot of grown-ups are really nice and very helpful. You and Sirius unfortunately met the bad ones. And I'm so sorry about that. But Sirius has been able to come visit a lot here, and I've got you now. And you'll see your mum soon. Tomorrow on the train, she will be there, and so will Remus."

"Really?" He asked. His emerald green eyes, so like Lily's, staring up at me.

"Really." I promised. "Are you ready to go back downstairs and talk to the grown-ups?" I asked

Harry reluctantly nodded. He allowed Sirius to pick him up, again watching my every move. He reached out a single, small hand and I took it and gave it a squeeze.

Once we arrived back in the sitting room, Harry wanted me again. I took him and put him on my lap, making sure he was facing the room. Sirius grabbed one of the sandwiches and glass of pumpkin juice that my mum charmed spill proof and held them out to Harry.

"You need to eat Prongslet, you look like your about 3 or 4 instead of 5."

Harry scowled a bit at that but grabbed the sandwich hesitantly. His eyes darting around, making sure it was okay to take it. I held back my growl at that and smiled at Harry when I caught his eye.

"Go on, eat it up." With that, Harry started eating really fast, to fast. I put my hand on his, stopping him and getting a whine of protest.

"Shh, it's okay Harry, I just don't want you to get sick. Could you eat slower for me?"

He nodded and I let go of his hand. He ate at a normal pace and I looked up. My mom was giving me a knowing glance and my dad and McGonagall were simply smiling at me. Dumbledore was not really paying attention, he was putting a lemon drop in his mouth. I blushed beat red.

"Well then, now that we are all settled do you mind Harry, if I ask you some questions?" Dumbledore asked, effectively drawing attention away from me.

Harry shrunk in on himself, leaning more into me with his food and drink, but nodded, causing Dumbledore to smile at him.

"Thank you Harry. Now, would you tell me how you got here?"

"You sent me here sir." He said quietly. I raised my eyebrows as Harry continued. "You said that I should come here to stay with my parents."

~oOo~

Harry's POV:

I had to tell him about the horcrux's but I guess Dumbledore forget to tell me that my 5 year-old brain also had influence in my mature brain, rather than just overpowering it.

"Did I?" He asked. I nodded and continued. "Ya! And you said that I should tell you to find something called horcrux's. What are those sir? He told me to tell you where they were too."

"Wait, what's a horcrux?" Grandma asked.

"A story for another time I believe. It's very dark business."

I noticed Sirius looked grim maybe he knew. I was brought out of my thoughts by Dumbledore.

"Can you tell me then Harry?" He asked kindly.

I smiled and nodded. I told him what they were and where they were and the obstacles in front of them. I had to remember where each horcrux was, the cup was probably the hardest I had to remember where it was before it was in Bellatrix's vault. Once he was told where they all were, we moved onto a lighter subject.

"Now, I believe we should figure out what lies ahead this school year."

"I don't want daddy to go! He said he wouldn't leave me!" I turned to my dad and gripped his neck, breathing was becoming hard and tears were falling down my face. I barely registered as dad picked me up and started walking me around, rubbing my back and reassuring me that he was there.

~oOo~

James's POV:

I had never experienced anything like this before. But knowing everything that had happened to Harry so far in his life, I can't honestly say I was surprised. I walked him around the room rubbing his back and telling him I wasn't going anywhere. Everyone else in the room was gratefully quiet.

He was having a sort of panic attack and I was trying to snap him out of it. His breathing finally slowed down, and he was gulping down air as his heart-wrenching sobs calmed down into labored breathing, tears still falling.

"Harry? Can you hear me bud?" He nodded meekly against my neck. "Alright good. Now listen, I'm not going anywhere, don't worry. I would leave Hogwarts before leaving you." I had said the words before thinking, but I knew it was the truth. Luckily I had said them quietly, so no one else heard, but Harry looked up into my face.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." I confirmed.

He buried his face once again and I went to sit down on the couch, ignoring the looks I was getting from the people in the room.

"As I was saying, James. I think you should continue school and Harry simply come with you." Dumbledore. I looked up, startled. He and McGonagall were both smiling at me. "Yes, I'm being honest. This way you continue your education, Harry will still be with you. And we also have a young Miss. Evans to take into account."

"Mummy?" Harry asked, peaking out. I smiled down at him.

"Yes Harry, your mummy will be there as well." He got an excited grin on his face as Dumbledore continued. "I believe it would be best to inform Miss. Evans of the situation tomorrow on the train. I believe her family just got back from a trip of some sort and she will probably be getting prepared for tomorrow. You can show her Harry's scan for proof and if she still doesn't believe you wait until school starts. Come see us after the feast." I nodded. "Harry will stay in Gryffindor, the sleeping arrangements are up to you two, and he can switch dorms or stay in one, whichever you prefer."

"Sir, what about the other students. We don't want it getting around about my future son, and we don't want rumors spreading. And we don't want Voldemort finding out." I expressed my concerns.

"Worry not my dear boy, I will place a spell around the platform and school itself. The spell makes it so they can't discuss in any way, shape, or form, about Harry with anyone who doesn't know."

I relaxed and hugged Harry. He was falling asleep again.

"Go ahead and sleep Harry. I'll wake you up for dinner alright?" He nodded and fell asleep.

"What about his clothes and things?" My mom asked aloud. I hadn't even thought of that. I looked to Dumbledore.

"Perhaps you could take his measurements? I could get him…"

"We can buy him clothes." My dad put in. "He is our grandson. We can go out today in a few hours. Let him sleep right now. We will eat out."

"But what if people see Harry?" Sirius asked.

"We can go to muggle London. He doesn't need robes in particular. He needs clothes, toys, books, and a tooth brush, things like that. And I can get a few wizard books and toys while you look at muggle. Oh! I'll get him a trunk as well. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." I said.

"Mr. Potter, as your head of house, if you need extended time on assignments or any help at all, this goes for Miss. Evans as well, come to me. I will talk to your teachers."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall." I replied.

"Well, we best be off." Professor Dumbledore said. And with a few goodbyes, they were gone in the floo.

Mum and dad went to go talk, presumably about everything happening. I couldn't get up, I didn't want to wake Harry up, so Sirius and I sat and talk about everything, from quidditch to girls. Although the only girl on my mind was my son's mother.

-Time Skip-

I woke Harry up about three ours later, so it was about 4:00pm. He groggily got up and allowed me to put him in some old clothes mum found in the attic. They swamped him, so dad did the shrinking charm on them and we were ready to go. Harry held his arms up tiredly and I complied quickly with his silent request. He laid his head on my shoulder and was half asleep before I told him to wake up or he would have to walk. I felt bad saying it, but he needed to be awake for this trip. He clung to me even more.

My dad apparated Sirius and I to an alley in muggle London while my mum went to Diagon Alley. They had picked some fancy restraint in the muggle world to meet at before we left.

Dad led us to a department store. I had been in the muggle world a few times, though Sirius hadn't. He was looking at everything in wonder, asking what _everything_ was, which made Harry giggle. I smile, his laugh was cute.

"What's that?" Sirius asked for the millionth time.

"Padfoot, that is a fire hydrant." I told him.

"What's it do?"

"Besides giving dogs a place to pee? I have absolutely no idea."

"Dogs pee on that?" He questioned, horrified. I hid a laugh. We were in the process of becoming animagi. We took the potion at the beginning of 2nd year. I was a stag, Prongs, Sirius was a dog, Padfoot, and the traitor was ironically enough, a rat. Sirius and I were doing pretty well, and we should be ready to transform completely by next year, Peter though was getting nowhere. And he was no longer getting our help.

We left the fire hydrant alone and walked into a store. Harry had let me set him down as long as he was holding my hand. At one point Sirius and I each had a hand and we were swinging him around, making a squeal of glee erupt from his mouth and passers-by to smile at us, probably thinking Harry was my younger brother, ha if only they knew.

The next few hours were spent getting Harry some clothes, books, toys, etc… We met up with mum at a restaurant called Beagle. It was pretty good. The best part of the whole time though, would have to be Harry. He was amazed at everything going on around him and my heart clenched at the sight of his surprise to get clothes that fit him and were brand new. He loved the bookstore, must get that from Lily, and the toy store he found fun as well. Dad had shrunk all of the bags when no one was looking. Mum had gotten him some wizarding kid's books and toy, and much to Sirius, myself, and Harry's delight, a kid's broom. I told Harry that he could ride it when we got to Hogwarts, because it was getting dark outside.

Once we stepped out of the restaurant I felt Harry tug on my hand. I looked down to see him tiredly hold his hands up to me. I picked him up and he fell asleep almost instantly.

We apparated back home and I went upstairs and tucked Harry into my bed. I had asked my mum to put monitoring charms on it earlier, so I was able to go hang out with Sirius and not worry to much. We played exploding snap and tried to plan how tomorrow should run down. Between Peter, Lily, and Remus, it was sure to be interesting. And that's only on the train.

 ** _AN: This chapter was done pretty fast. I am working on my chapter for my crossover story for anyone who is reading that as well, don't worry I have not given up on it. I won't give up on ANY of my stories. So anyway tell me what you think! And I need ideas on how to deal with Peter. Let me know what you want to see. Next chapter will have Lily, but remember that she was friends with Snape still in 4_** ** _th_** ** _year! Ad I got a suggestion for how to work with that and I thought it was a good idea so I'm gonna go with it. And Harry will seem very tired for a while but remember: I made Harry not get much sleep at the Dursley's, he is exhausted. It doesn't go away with just one good night's sleep. So anyway please review! I love them! I always check my email for them! Remember to add in ideas or suggestions! It's your story too!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Thanks for reviewing! I hope this chapter turns out good… It's Lily, Sev, and Peter…. Ooh… And little Harry finally gets to meet Lily! Later in the story is when Lily's parents meet Harry, probably Christmas break. So anyway, without further ado… Chapter 3!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't know anything Harry Potter_**

James's POV:

Sirius and I had stayed up pretty late and it was about 1 in the morning when the monitoring charms on my bed went off. I ran upstairs, Sirius right on my trail. As we got closer we could hear the word daddy being screamed. I opened the door to see Harry sitting on the bed, tears pouring down his face. He was screaming daddy over and over again. Mum and dad had arrived at the door but I ignored them in favor of helping Harry, who had spotted me and held his hands up pitifully. I ran over to Harry and scooped him up, sitting down on the bed.

"Shh, Harry, hey, hey what happened? Did you have a bad dream?" Harry nodded weakly. I rubbed his back soothingly. "I need you to calm down so you don't get sick alright?" I was getting worried, he was coughing and crying, snot was coming from his nose, his face was red and he was gulping down shuddering breaths.

Mum came over and touched my shoulder. I looked up from my crying son. She pointed to where she had transfigured my desk chair into a rocking chair. I got up, wrapping Harry in a blanket, and walked. Mum smiled at me before leaving with dad. Sirius shut off the light as I turned on a lamp, and he got to bed. I just rocked Harry, trying to calm him down.

"Daddy? Are you gonna send me back?"

"Never Harry. You are never going back. I've got you now. No one will hurt you, not if I can help it." I promised him immediately understanding the question. "Do you want to tell me what happened? It might make you feel better." He hiccupped.

"Uncle Vernon was mad at me and he hurt me daddy! It hurt!" He cried again. I looked up to see Sirius sitting in bed, watching us intently. He gestured for me to hang on and left the room. I got Harry calmed down again and Sirius came back up with a small mug of hot chocolate. I smiled at him, taking the mug.

"Hey Harry? You want some hot chocolate? Sirius brought it for you." Harry peaked out from my neck and nodded a bit. I smiled and handed him the mug. He took a sip and gave the smallest of smiles, but it was still there.

"Hey Prongslet, I also got these for you, from our shopping trip today." Sirius held up the stag and dog plushies that he had picked out at the toy store today. I took the mug from him as he tentatively reached out for them and held them close.

"Thanks Siri." He whispered.

"Anytime Prongslet." He ruffled Harry's hair and went to lie down again after saying goodnight and handing me a stack of book at my request.

After Harry was done with his hot chocolate, I set the mug down on the desk beside me and looked down at the messy mop of hair just like my own. Harry had rested his head against my chest, holding his stag and dog that he had named Prongs and Padfoot respectively. I kissed his head and he looked up at me.

"Hey kiddo, want to go back to sleep?" I whispered, as I noticed Sirius was asleep judging by the snores. Harry shook his head and snuggled deeper into me. I squeezed him in a hug. "Then how about we read some books? How does that sound?" He nodded at me, not wanting to talk I guess. I reached over and grabbed a book called Green Eggs and Ham by some guy named Dr. Seuss. We got a whole collection of this dude's books, we had been looking at them in the store, and Harry had fallen in love with them.

The rest of the night was spent reading books and just rocking back and forth. I was tired. I wasn't going to get any sleep that night and I could only hope that I would be able too if everything goes smoothly on the train. Then Lily could watch him, if not, well, then Sirius could watch him.

-Time Skip-

We got to the station early because we didn't want a big crowd to be there for the sake of Harry. He was half-asleep but we didn't want him freaking out. He was scared enough with only Dumbledore and McGonagall yesterday. Only a few people were on the platform so we found an empty compartment pretty easily. Sirius and I were at the back of the train, that way no one would bother us hopefully. Dad had helped with me and Harry's trunk, and Sirius said he would go wait for Lily.

We had decided last night, before the nightmare, that Sirius would intercept Lily and tell her we had to talk, it was not some trick. My parents would be there to back him up as well, and they could talk to Lily's parents. I sat down in the corner by the window and held Harry, with his blanket wrapped around him. He was trying so hard to fight sleep.

"Harry, go to sleep. I'll be right here, and mummy should be here when you wake up." He nodded and he was knocked out within a minute, though I wasn't to far behind him. My arms were wrapped around him protectively as I fell asleep.

~oOo~

Lily's POV:

I had just ran through the barrier with my mum, dad, sister, and Sev. Severus was able to come with us since he lives so close. I was really looking forward to going back to Hogwarts, and my day was going great. That is, until Black came up to us. His friend Remus, (the only one I could tolerate in their little group) with him. I was happy Potter was with him, he is such an arrogant bullying little toe rag. Sev and I both glared at the two.

"What do you want Black?" My parent's looked at me curiously, about to say something but Black interrupted.

"Look, Ev-Lily." I was a bit shocked at that. "I- well, you see. Oh this was much easier to explain to Remus."

"What? Where's Potter? Surprised he isn't here."

"He- well, you see. The thing is Lily. We really need you to sit with us on the train today." He said hurriedly. I blinked. "Sni-Severus can come too, it's not a trap or prank or anything. I swear."

"Why would we want to sit with you?" I asked.

"Look, it's hard to explain, and we don't want a lot of people seeing him yet, as he get's rather frightened…"

"Who?" He can't be talking about Potter.

"I have to let James tell you."

Just then, who could only be Mr. and Mrs. Potter came up behind Sirius.

"Sirius, why don't you go check on them? My guess would be that James fell asleep, he didn't get any last night. We will talk to them alright?" He nodded, biting his lip, and turned around, only to see Peter Pettigrew.

"Hi Sirius! Remus." Sirius only scowled and pushed past them, muttering something about traitors, Remus walking off with him. Peter looked terribly confused at all of us. I could tell the adult Potter were trying not to glare at him and wondered what in the world was going on. Peter turned and hurried to his parents and the Potters looked at us, more so, me.

"You're Lily Evans aren't you?" I nodded and Mr. Potter smiled warmly. "I need you to trust me on this. Go to the last compartment. What they are going to tell you, show you… Keep an open mind about it. I know it will seem unbelievable, but it's true. James can show you proof, and you can ask the headmaster and your head of house for confirmation. Please Lily. James is going to need your help with this if you are willing."

I looked to them, to Sev, who shrugged, to my parents.

"Why can't you just tell me what this is about?" I asked.

"This is for James to tell you. Lily I know how James can be, but he really is very sweet, and he will need you… they both will."

"Both?" I asked Mrs. Potter. What were they talking about?

"Lily, why don't you two just go sit there, see what they have to say?" Dad said.

I looked to Severus, he looked skeptical, like myself. But surely his parents wouldn't help prank us? Sev nodded at me and we agreed. Mr. Potter offered to help with our trunks while I said goodbye to my parents and sister. She only sneered at me. I sighed and we followed Mr. Potter on the train. He led us to the last compartment where Sirius and Remus were standing guard. Peter was trying to get in.

"Why can't I sit with you?" He asked.

"Why don't you go sit with those slithering friends you were talking to last year. I didn't want to believe the rumors last year Peter, but I know they were true." Sirius bit out nastily. **_(So I'm gonna pretend that Peter started talking to Slytherins about death eater stuff in 3_** ** _rd_** ** _year kay? Kay. Great! Happy reading!)_**

"That's not true! What did I do to you?"

I felt bad for him. Surely whatever he did couldn't be that bad? Although, even Remus was glaring at him, and Remus never got very angry.

"Where's James? He will want me to sit with you guys."

"No he won't! Go away Pettigrew, before I hex you." Sirius snarled, wand in hand. Peter scampered off, past us. We had been held back by Mr. Potter's hand so Sirius and Remus would deal with it.

We moved closer to the compartment, but we couldn't see in it as Remus and Sirius were blocking it extremely well.

"How are they?"

"Asleep, both of them. I figured it would be fine to let them sleep for now." Sirius said, glancing nervously at me. Remus just looked at Mr. Potter.

"Is it- Is he really-"

"Yes." He answered without waiting for the rest of the question.

"Okay, what is going on?" I asked.

The three males sighed as they opened the compartment door. I was shocked to see not only James Potter, but also a very young boy who looked just like him, asleep on his lap in the corner of the compartment, right by the window. Mr. Potter put our trunks on the railing above and shook James a bit, careful not to do the same to the boy on his lap.

"Hmmm?" James hummed.

"Lily is here James." His dad said. "And her friend Severus. I'm going to go alright? Owl us if you need too." He said as James nodded and rubbed his eyes, upsetting his glasses in the process. Mr. Potter kissed both the boys on the head and left. James started to wake up more.

"Lily, Severus. How are you?" He asked. My eyebrows shot up in surprise as his politeness to the both of us. "Good holiday?"

Sev didn't answer, so I chose to.

"Yes, it was pretty good. And yours?"

"Great, just different as of yesterday." He said glancing down at the boy who looked to be about 3 or 4.

"I didn't think you had a little brother, and why is he on the train?"

"He isn't my little brother, er… he, well, he is my, um." He cleared his throat. "He's my son… from the future." My mouth dropped open, Sev's too.

"You can't expect me to believe you."

"Lily, please."

"And by the way everyone is acting, I suppose you think I'M the mother? No way would I marry you let alone have a son with you." I said. I had to restrain my self from yelling. Sirius had closed the compartment behind us, so no one else heard the conversation we were having.

"Lily, please. You've got to believe me. And please be careful what you say. What if he had been awake?"

"You're lying, and we are leaving."

"I have proof…" He said as he reached in his robes. The little boy stirred and his eyes fluttered open for a second before closing again. I gasped as I saw his eyes. They were the exact same as mine. James had pulled out a parchment. "Lily, here is from his diagnostic scan we took yesterday, he well. He was pretty beat up. I'll tell you the whole story. Just please. Please believe me. He sounded desperate as I took the parchment and scanned it. It had my name as mother. He was born 6 years from now. Sev was looking over my shoulder. He had sucked in a sharp breath, my guess would be he read the injuries. Much like I had. I handed the parchment to Remus, who had been trying to read it as well, and sat down across from James and the little boy named Harry, Sev right by my side.

"I'll let you explain. Then I'll decide whether or not I believe you." I told him. He gave a relieved sigh along with a tired smile, and started to tell the story.

-Time Skip-

James's POV:

I was relieved when I saw that Lily came, the butterflies were all over my stomach as cheesy as that sounds, even if she brought Snape. I was being nice to him for Harry's sake mostly. Late last night we had been talking, he asked if we would see Lily and Snape. I had been shocked when he said that last bit. I told him probably. He had looked at me with big, pleading eyes, and asked if I was going to be nice to him. I told him I would, and I told Sirius to as well. It had taken all my will power to be nice when I saw him.

I was jealous. I admit it. I like Lily, a lot. But he was her best friend. He was the one she always hung around. I guess the pranks in the past had always been about me trying to show Lily he wasn't that great. It was doing pretty much the opposite.

I was grateful when Lily agreed to stay in the compartment and let me explain. She listened as I went into detail about everything. I even told her about her sister and her future husband's treatment of Harry, to which Lily seemed very, _very._ Angry, putting it lightly anyway. I think she was starting to believe me, but I had to drive it home somehow.

"I still don't know…"

"You think I could make this up? You think I would make this up? Lily, I'm not lying. I know you haven't talked to him yet or anything, as he is still asleep, but don't you feel this overwhelming urge to protect him? You know… He has your eyes…"

"I saw them." I stared at her. "When you were reaching for the parchment, his eyes opened for a second before closing again… They are just like mine… You're not lying are you James?" I smiled at the use of my name.

"Nope."

She turned to Severus, who had been really quiet, listening intently. He just looked back at Lily, and just shrugged. My guess is he didn't want to say anything in front of us, maybe he was worried he would anger us and we would try to hex him. This was going to be hard, but for both Lily and Harry, I was going to try to befriend him. Maybe starting tomorrow though. This was too important right now.

"Would you like to meet him Lily? He really wants to see you. When we told him you would be here… He got really excited." I said as I finished my tale.

"I don't want to wake him…" She said, though she looked as if she wanted to do nothing but wake him up and meet him. I smiled at her.

"Don't worry Lily, he can go back to sleep after."

"If you're sure."

"I'm really sure. He wants to see you, and Remus." I said, glancing over at my friend, who had immediately perked up. He ha been horrified by Harry's abuse, I could see it in his face. But him knowing Harry in the future made him feel better. So I gently shook Harry. "Harry, Harry, kiddo, time to get up."

"Sleepy daddy." He slurred out sleepily. I laughed quietly.

"Come on Prongslet! You got to see who's here!" Sirius's loud voice came as he crouched down in front of Harry, so Harry wouldn't see Lily until he moved.

"Who Siri?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I'll show you." With that he moved and Harry's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Mummy!" He yelled out before launching at her, blanket and all, gripping his arms around her neck, much like he had done to me the day before.

Lily looked at me, startled. I gave her an encouraging smile as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back tightly. She pulled him on her lap and he looked excitedly up at her.

"Mummy I missed you! Daddy and Siri told me you would be here today! And you are!" He sounded ecstatic, yet still sleepy as he told her this, as though he thought we were lying but not lying at the same time.

"Ya, I'm right here Harry." She told him.

"Hey Harry?" He looked over at me, and I smiled. "Why don't you go to sleep huh? You can stay on your mum's lap this time if she is okay with it."

"Of course! Go to sleep Harry, you need it." Harry snuggled more into Lily and fell asleep pretty quickly.

"Lily, I think I already know your answer, but I have to ask. Will you help me with Harry? Please?"

"Of course. He's… He's my son too isn't he?" She asked. He stumbled a bit on her sentence, but it was more out of shock than anything else.

"Then maybe we should work out a schedule. I already told you about what McGonagall and Dumbledore said."

She nodded.

"How about he changes dorms once a week, that way it's not constant change, but he get's to see each of us." She started. I nodded but glanced at Remus and Sirius.

We had to still master our animagus forms, but once we did, we were going to be going out on full moons… We would cross that bridge when we come to it. Sirius's voice rang out in the compartment.

"What about Pettigrew?" He spat out the name. The compartment was silent.

"Why don't you tell McGonagall you don't want to share a room with him anymore." The quiet voice of Snape spoke up. "I mean," He continued when we all turned to stare at him. "If she already knows what he does… She would understand. He would get his own room. It would be better than just Lily and Po-James getting a different room, as he would obviously want to see Remus and Sirius." He had stumbled a bit, but made it through his small speech okay. I thought about it before nodding.

"You're right. Peter needs to leave, If I leave, not only are Sirius and Remus stuck with the little traitor, but Harry would want to see them both." I said aloud. Sna-Severus looked shocked at my agreement and I smiled at him. We would have to talk soon. Privately.

-Time Skip-

The rest of the train ride went by smoothly, we talked schedules and things like that, and basically wherever Harry was sleeping was who he was going to classes with. We had classes together of course, but not all of them, so this worked out. We would split all of his clothes up between the two of us and duplicate his toys and books. We decided that I would take him this week, as he had already spent one night with me. We would of course spend breaks and meals together, and Lily said she would come down to quidditch practice and after Harry could go on his kid broom. But I knew I would take him up on my broom as well as Sirius.

We even got along with Severus. He was actually nice, different yes, but nice all the same. Sirius and I bought some of each thing off the trolley when it came around, and we woke Harry up to eat some before he fell back asleep. I was happy he didn't have a nightmare, maybe it was because he was with some one, or it wasn't dark, or maybe he doesn't get them often. I was hoping for the latter.

Harry woke up when we were close to arriving, after I put his blanket in a bag that I kept with me now with snacks and some toys for him, we played some games, and he got a kick out of exploding snap. Harry had waved rather shyly to Severus but he had moved over to Remus when he had seen the werewolf. So when we arrived, that's whose lap I was moving him from. We had already changed into robes and we were getting ready to get off the train.

"I want Padfoot and Prongs daddy!" Harry said suddenly while I had him in my arms.

"I'll get them for you Harry." Sirius said as he pulled the two plushies out of Harry's trunk. Harry squealed with glee and hugged them close. The train whistle went off as we stopped moving, and we were the last ones off the train. There was still quite the crowd around the carriages, and Harry was clinging to me and hiding like no other. We got a few weird looks from the people that saw us.

"Oi! Potter, what's with the kid?" My quidditch teammate, a 6th year named Terrance Wood, yelled out, effectively drawing attention to our small group. Noise erupted at not only Harry, but at the fact that Lily and Severus were with us, and no wands were drawn, nor insults thrown.

"Finally score Evans?"

"What's Snape doing with you?"

"Whose the kid?"

"Didn't know you had a brother?"

"He can't come to Hogwarts, he looks to be 3 or 4."

"He's five." Sirius snapped back at the crowd. I would have, but Harry was shaking, and crying.

"Make 'em go 'way daddy." He whispered.

"Hang on kiddo, we gotta get in a carriage, it's going to be alright." I said soothingly.

Sirius, Remus, and Severus had made a sort of barricade around Harry and I; forcing people back as we made our way forward. Lily was next to me, rubbing Harry's back and telling him it would be alright. We passed Peter on our way and I sent an icy glare at his shocked face. He cowered back, looking a bit confused, but I didn't spare him a second glance. I didn't feel guilty at all. He is the reason my son was abused. We finally got through the gawping crowds and into a carriage.

"Harry, hey bud, we're in the carriage now. No more people until we get to the castle." I told him.

He took his face out of my neck and my heart broke. He was so scared. I hugged him tighter and rocked him back and forth, ignoring Lily's shocked face, though she looked pleasantly surprised. He still hadn't calmed down during the carriage right and was bursting out in tears when he saw all the people filing into the school, all of whome, where staring at him openly. He hid his face in my neck after dropping his plushies in fright, and had me in a chokehold, leaving me just enough room to breathe. Lily was doing her best at calming him down, but it wasn't working. Remus picked up Padfoot and Prongs and Sirius and Severus were shooting Harry sympathetic looks, not that he could see.

~oOo~

Harry's POV:

I couldn't handle all the people. I NEVER liked people staring at me, or crowds or anything like that, but this is… I don't have words for it. I was attracting quite a bit of attention from all these people I don't know, and many of who were probably dead or death eaters in my time. It was scary, especially with my five-year-old mind, which is not fond of people. This was because of my relatives mostly.

I found that I did have a bit of control, not much though. I was able to use my mature mind to make my young mind tell my dad that he needs to be nice to Snape. But with emotions, my mature mind doesn't help hide them. I was terrified.

We had gotten to the Entrance Hall, people staring from all directions. I was hiding so I couldn't see them, but I knew they were, I could practically feel them. I had taken a hold of my mum's hand while still clinging to my dad's neck. She was rubbing my back gently while telling me it would be okay. We walked into the Great Hall and I peaked out, and screamed, drawing even more attention to myself, but I couldn't help it.

"NO! No! No people! To many people! Daddy I don't wanna go in there! To many people! All big people."

~oOo~

James's POV:

If it weren't for Harry's crying I would have screamed myself. He practically just announced to the Hall that I was his dad. No, not practically, he _did._ People were already talking with their friends, staring openly. I caught words like 'daddy?' 'James… son?' Things like that. I told them to go save us a seat before walking out of the Hall. I didn't know that Lily followed me though.

~oOo~

Lily's POV:

I had followed Harry and James out of the Hall, poor Harry was terrified, and now rumors were starting to go around. Remus had given me his stuffed animals and I smiled and thanked him. I spotted McGonagall and headed her way as James went to a spot away from people to calm Harry down.

"Professor?" I asked. She spun around and smiled at me.

"Miss. Evans. I hope Mr. Potter and yourself got the chance to talk?" I nodded slightly.

"That's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about Professor. You see, Harry freaked out in the Great Hall, and he sort of announced that James was his dad. I was wondering… Well, are you telling everyone tonight about Harry?"

"Yes we will do it right after the sorting."

"James told me I didn't have to tell people I was his mum, but I would lie it if you would. Harry needs me too. I've got to help James calm him down." I left without waiting to see what she would say. I walked over to the wall James was now sitting against, rocking Harry and trying to calm him down. I have to say I am very impressed with how good James is with him. I knelt down in front of them, James seemed surprised to see me.

"Harry? Sweety?" I tried. "Can you look at me Harry? I have something for you." He sniffled and looked at my with tearful green eyes. Same color as mine. I smiled at him and he gave a small one back. "You see, Remus saw that you drop something earlier, so he wanted me to give them back to you." I held out his stuffed animals, and he tentitavley took them.

"Thank you." He whispered, his voice hoarse from the crying. He still had a few stray tears, but that was all.

"Your welcome, but you have to give Remus the credit for getting them too alright?" I asked and he nodded. "Harry, we really want you to get some food, so why don't you come with us to the Great Hall, you can stay with me or daddy, and we will protect you. We won't let any of those people hurt you. And we have Sirius and Remus at our table, and Severus is only a couple of tables away."

He started to shake his head but James spoke up.

"Harry, most of those people are really nice. All of the teachers are, and most of the students. You don't have to talk to them if you don't want to, like mummy said, you can stay with me or her. Professor Dumbledore will be telling everyone about you tonight too. But we got you, don't worry. And after we can talk to the teachers about getting Peter out of our room."

"To many people." He whimpered.

We spent a few more minutes reassuring him and talking to him before he finally agreed. He was already with James, so he stayed there. He hid his face in his neck again as we walked into the Great Hall. People were staring at us as we walked to wear Sirius and Remus had saved a seat, right by my friends I noticed happily. I gave an icy glare to all of the people staring and pointing as we sat down. I sat next to James, who sat by Remus and across from Sirius, On my other side was my friend Alice. She was sending me questioning looks and I mouthed _'later'_ she nodded and let it drop, much to my relief.

I looked back over to Harry, who was still hiding from all the people. Though He peaked out at Remus, who smiled at him.

"Thanks for getting Padfoot and Prongs Moony." He said quietly.

"It's no problem Harry." He responded and I smiled at him, so did James.

"I'm hungryyyyyy." Sirius whined suddenly. Can we get this sorting over with please?"

James laughed. "You're ALWAYS hungry Padfoot."

"Exactly, so we need to eat like, now."

"Here Padfoot." Harry said quietly. He reached into James's shoulder bag and pulled out a bag of apple slices. "You can have this." He said handing it to Sirius. Sirius was stunned.

"Prongslet, that's okay, it's yours."

"But I want _you_ to have it. You're hungry." Harry said.

Sirius hesitantly accepted the food from Harry, who smiled widely at the fact that he got to share his things. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Harry, why don't we share it with everyone?" Sirius asked him.

Harry nodded excitedly, I was glad Sirius was distracting him from the obvious staring that wans going on from not only our own house, but the others as well. Sirius opened the bag and held it out for Harry, who grabbed one and held it out for Remus.

"This one is Moonys." He stated. Remus thanked him and I made a mental note to ask James about the nicknames another time. I looked around as Harry grabbed another apple slice. Kids were still coming into the Great Hall. Despite being the last off the train, we were not one of the last ones in the Hall.

"This one is Daddy's." Harry held one out for James. The students who heard that either gaped or started whispering about it to their friends.

"Thanks Harry." James smiled, making Harry grin as he reached for another one with his small hands.

"This one is mummy's." He gave one to me.

"Thank you Harry. It looks yummy." I told him.

If people hadn't talked before, they were now. They had heard mummy directed to me. Now people were not hiding their talking by whispering. Harry was shifting around uncomfortably and looking around at people staring at him, and pointing. He looked ready to cry.

"Ignore them Harry, here." Sirius said as he held out the bag. Harry grabbed one and looked to me.

"Mummy, this one is for Severus, but he's over there…" Harry pointed to Sev at the Slytherin table. I smiled at his kindness and thoughtfulness.

"Well, why don't we save one for him for later hm?" I suggested.

"Okay." And with that Harry gave one to Sirius and one for himself.

The students stopped filing in not long after that and the first-years came in. Once everyone was sorted Dumbledore stood up.

"Now I'm sure you have all noticed we have a new member at Hogwarts that is not quite 11 years old."

"Not quite? He's gotta be 3 or 4!" A Ravenclaw shouted out.

"He's 5 actually." I stated loudly. Harry was hiding in James once again. His breathing was becoming heavier. James was rubbing his back whispering words I couldn't hear in Harry's ear. I could tell Harry was on the verge of crying if he wasn't already. I looked up as Dumbledore spoke again.

"Well, as Miss. Evans has pointed out, he is 5. Now. I must inform you that a spell was put on the platform and the school. What is told to you about this young boy, you will not be able to share with anyone who doesn't already know. This is for security reasons." Confused looks and shouts were heard and seen throughout the Hall. Dumbledore sent up sparks for silence. "Now. This young boy is named Harry James Potter. He is not from our time. We have discovered that he is not supposed to be born until 1980, so 6 years from now." He had to send up more sparks to quiet the students down. "His parents, had you not yet figured it out, are our own James Potter and Lily Evans." I turned beet red as the stares and whispers were directed at us.

"Harry has been through a traumatic ordeal, so I caution you to be careful around him, with what you say and how you act. The punishments for deliberately going after any of the three mentioned in any way, will be severe. He will be joining his parents in Gryffindor, alternating who he is with during classes. That is all. Tuck in." With that plates of food appeared in front of us, but Harry wasn't having any of it.

~oOo~

James's POV:

"Harry, please eat. Then we can go up to the tower and go to bed. Please? For me? Will you eat something for daddy Harry?" I whispered.

"I don't wanna. Too many people." He whispered. I noticed that he was shivering so I got out his blanket again and wrapped it around him.

"Harry, why don't we go up to the tower and get a house elf to bring us dinner. Is that okay?" He nodded to me, so I explained to our group what was happening. Remus promised to talk to McGonagall and Dumbledore after dinner about Peter, who was sitting among the 2nd years, looking uncomfortable. I nodded my thanks and stood up.

Lily insisted on coming, causing little butterflies to start in my stomach. So Lily went to get the password from a prefect and we left the Great Hall, all eyes on us. As we were walking Harry fell asleep. All the crying tired him out.

"My sister… I can't believe- I mean, she avoids me, calls me a freak and other names, and- and she isn't as pleasant as when we were kids, but to take part in abusing a child, her own blood too… I don't- I don't get it." Lily said suddenly through the silence.

"Lily, you can't help how your sister turns out. I can't say I understand how it feels, because I really don't. But I know it must be hard, I mean, look at me, my own friend sells us out to Voldemort and lands Sirius in Azkaban. I'm sure my parents have talked to your family already, and I'm so sorry for you Lily. It must be really hard… If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you James. I may just take you up on that offer sometime. And I am still going to owl my parents tomorrow. I know they will want to meet him." She nodded to Harry.

"Maybe over Christmas break we can visit your house, or you could come to ours."

"Maybe." She said with a smile. I smiled back. "It's weird. I just met Harry, but I already feel so much love for him, and the need to protect him ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah. Last night… I was scared out of my mind. Harry had this nightmare about… you know… the abuse. The monitoring charms went off and I raced upstairs with Sirius. He was calling out for me… Lily, I felt so… so… I don't even know. I wanted to hold him and hide him from the world, to keep him safe forever. We ended up staying up the whole night. He wouldn't go back to sleep."

"You know James, this is… this is nice. This side of you I mean. I've never really seen you act this way before. Normally you're-"

"Such an arrogant little toe-rag?" I finished for her. She blushed a little bit and smiled at me. Her smile was dazzling. It could light up a whole room. "Don't worry about it. I know I can be like that sometimes. Especially to Severus. I need to talk to him about it though, you know, apologize personally, and explain myself. I had reasons for targeting him, not good ones mind you, but hey I m only a teenage boy after all." I told her. I didn't tell her what my reasons were, and thankfully she didn't ask.

We talked until we reached Gryffindor tower, where Lily gave the password and the fat lady allowed us entrance, looking at Harry adoringly. I guess the headmaster told her about him. I led the way up to the 4th year boys dorm, noticing there were 4 beds, but one was smaller and had Harry's trunk in front of it, and it was closer to mine. I guess McGonagall and Dumbledore already thought about the Peter situation.

I called a house elf and it brought us the food from the feast.

"Harry." I found myself, once again, waking up my son. "Harry time to eat, then you can get a bath and go to sleep." It took a minute, but Harry eventually woke up and we started to eat.

"Daddy, will you read me a bedtime story tonight?" Harry asked timidly.

"Of course I can Harry. I can read you one every night if that's what you want. And I'm sure mummy won't mind either when you're with her." He looked over at Lily excitedly.

"Of course I won't mind Harry! We are going to duplicate your toys and books so you have them in my dorms too."

"Yay!" He clapped his hands together before going back to eating. Not to long after that he put down his fork. "Daddy I'm full."

"Full?" I asked, faking shock and winking at Lily. "What about desert?"

"No, no James, he is much to full for desert."

"No I'm not! I promise! I didn't know I could have a desert! Please!" He begged. I hugged him close.

"Relax Harry, we were just teasing, we should have known better, you can have a desert, but only one okay? Since it's almost bed time."

"What would you like Harry?" Lily asked him kindly. I could tell that she felt just as bad as I did.

"Could I have a treacle tart? Please?" He asked.

"Of course." Lily called the house elf and got us treacle tarts, since they were my favorite too, and herself some pudding."

The door opened as we were finishing desert and Sirius and Remus came in.

"The professors already dealt with Peter they said he will be in his own room at the top of this tower." Remus told us.

"He didn't seem that confused anymore to be honest. I saw him with some Slytherins after the feast, he only looked angry." Sirius said.

"Well we noticed that his bed was gone and Harry has his own now." I explained.

"I think I'll go to my dorms now, I'm rather tired, you all should get sleep as well. Especially you James, if you were really up all night that half hour you got before the train ride isn't enough I see you all tomorrow. Goodnight Harry" She said to our son. He just stared up at her, tears filling his eyes again.

"You're leaving?" He asked.

"Harry." She knelt in front of him. He reached his arms out and wrapped them around her neck and she lifted him off my lap. "I'm going to my dorm now, but I'll see you in the morning, we can eat breakfast together. But you need to stay with daddy right now and get ready for bed so he can read you that story alright?" She said gently. Her voice was so calming, so loving so…. Motherly. Lily was a perfect mom, even at 14.

"You promise you'll be here tomorrow morning."

"I promise Harry. I'll meet you two in the common room in the morning. Is that okay?"

He reluctantly nodded and let go.

"Prongslet! You get to stay with us tonight! We are the fun ones, the best dorm in the castle even." Sirius said as he hopped all over the room.

"Padfoot, you're going to scare Harry if you keep bouncing like that. You're rattling you're brain even more than usual." Remus said from his bed.

"Are not. Harry isn't scared of me see?" He pointed to a laughing Harry in Lily's arms.

"You're right Padfoot, he just thinks your crazy." I told him seriously.

"That I am." He agreed, holding his arms out for Harry, who allowed Sirius to take him after giving his mum a kiss on the cheek.

"Night night mummy. I love you."

"I love you to Harry." She said sincerely, kissing the scar on his forehead before saying good night and leaving.

"Bath time!" I told Harry.

Sirius ran into the bathroom before I could even grab Harry. I heard water running and Sirius talking about bubbles. Shaking my head with laughter I grabbed some nightclothes and a towel for Harry before turning to Remus.

"I'm worried for Harry's sanity if he hangs around Padfoot to much."

"Heard that!" Sirius yelled.

"It's true." I yelled back.

"I wouldn't worry about that Prongs." Remus told me. "He is Lily's son too. He might have inherited her temper and smarts."

"Hopefully not the temper." I murmured before heading into the bathroom and stopped dead in my tracks. The room was bigger, like the size of the prefect's bathroom from what I've heard, it must have been enlarged, and it was covered in… bubbles.

The walls, the floor and the tub were filled with bubbles of every color. Blue, pink, yellow, orange, green, etc.…. Sirius was soaking wet and Harry was grinning goofily.

"You've been in here for like 10 seconds. What happened?" I asked, truly bewildered. I know we are marauders, but not even we could manage this in such a short amount of time.

"Daddy! Siri started to turn the knobs and bubbles came out! And they were ALL different colors! Daddy it's so cool! And then they sploded! All over the room! It was so cool! Then Siri fell in the tub 'cause he slipped on the bubbles when he was running to turn them off!"

"I think excited accidently magic was involved." Sirius told me after he stopped coughing.

"I think your right. Hang on, Oi! Moony! We need your help! You're the best at cleaning spells!" I shouted through the now closed door. Remus came in and gaped.

"Honestly, can't any of you look after yourselves without making a mess? What happened? You've not even been in here for a minute."

"We think Harry got over excited about the bubbles and had a spout of accidental magic by accident. Sirius went to turn off all the water and he slipped and fell in the bath." I whispered to him. I didn't want Harry to think he was in trouble for something he couldn't help, especially because he didn't know he probably caused it.

Remus nodded and with a flick of his wand and some spells, all the water and bubbles were in the tub, and Sirius was dried off.

"Yay Moony!" Harry shouted, clapping and jumping.

"Yeah! Yay Moony!" I clapped Remus on the shoulder and thanked him before turning back to Harry. "Bath time kiddo, then we can swim some if you want."

Harry got very shy all of the sudden. "I don't know how to swim. The Dursleys said I wasn't worth the time or money."

My blood boiled. How dare they, I walked over to Harry and knelt down. I used my hand to grab his face that was looking down at the floor. I lifted his chin so he was looking into my eyes.

"Harry. I want you to listen to me very carefully. You are worth all the money and time in the world. You are so loved. I love you, mummy loves you, Sirius and Remus love you, and your grandparents love you, and so many more people. You're such a special boy Harry, you have the ability to see the best in people and open even the coldest of hearts, showing others love. And Harry? We all love you and we will protect you, and we will prove all of this to you. For now, we are going to help you okay? Would you like for me to teach you? Or at least be in there with you right now? I bet Moony and Padfoot would as well."

He had tears of happiness and hope in his eyes and he hugged me, I hugged him back tightly as I felt his head nod. Remus, Sirius and I all changed into our swim trunks and got Harry into some as well. We got in the water, Harry was sitting on the edge of the swimming pool-like bathtub.

"Do you trust me Harry?" I asked him. He nodded and I grabbed him from under his arms and lifted him into the shallow end. Harry was in my arms, his arms were wrapped around my neck and his legs around my waist. "I'm going to put you down now okay? It's really shallow here, so you can stand up and your head will still be above the water okay?" He nodded with slight fear in his eyes, and allowed me to put him down. I knelt down in the water and started to get him clean.

Once he was all done getting cleaned up we decided to play in the shallow end and start to teach him to swim tomorrow. Remus transfigured a piece of parchment into something called a beach ball and based on Harry's squeals of laughter, he really loved it. We laughed and played for about half an hour before deciding to get out. Remus, Harry and I were out and drying off while Sirius got the ball that had ended up on the deep end of the pool.

"Oi Prongs, a little help up?" He asked and held out his hand. I wrapped the towel around Harry and turned to Sirius, taking hold of his hand. Only to be pulled in. Harry laughed and Remus, who was fully dressed joined him. I resurfaced and looked round, Sirius was already out of the tub.

"Oi! You'll pay for that!" I yelled and chased him out of the bathroom, I heard Remus talking to Harry.

"Come on cub, this will be interesting." But that was all I heard as I chased Sirius out of the bathroom, out of the dormitory, heading for the common room, shouting at how he should sleep with one eye open tonight.

~oOo~

Lily's POV:

I had gone down to the common room to ask my dorm mates if they knew anything about our enlarged bathroom when we heard shouting and footsteps on the boy's dorm staircase.

The majority of Gryffindor was in the common room, catching up with friends and stuff like that, and all heads turned as they heard James yelling and Sirius laughing.

"Get back here you mangy mutt! You better sleep with one eye open Padfoot! I'll get you for that one! I was all dried off!"

That was when the two 4th years showed up. Soaking wet, and in swim trunks. They didn't seem to notice us, Sirius was running and James was chasing him. They were both rather fit, especially James, I suspect it was do to quidditch, I couldn't help but to look at the very obvious 6 packs and well toned muscles. My attention was drawn to the stairs where a fully clothed Remus was carrying Harry, who was wrapped in a towel. Remus sat down on the steps, Harry in his lap, and watched James chase Sirius on and around the tables, couches and so on. Harry looked fine, though I suspected it was because no one had noticed him, everyone was to busy watching James and Sirius. He finally caught and tackled Sirius to the ground.

"Come on Prongs! It was just a joke!"

"Ha-ha Really hilarious." James said dryly with a mischievous smile. He pulled out his was and muttered a spell, causing Sirius's hair to turn green and silver.

"No! Oi! That's not fair! That's just cruel! Undo it! Now!"

"Nope. Don't worry it will wear off… eventually." With that James got up, and looked around, as if just noticing now that he was in the Gryffindor common room, soaked and half naked. He didn't even blush.

"Right, sorry for interrupting, go back to your chatting, nothing to see here." He said before going over to the stairs, grabbing Harry, and heading up to their dorm with Remus, leaving Sirius to get up on his own and chase after him shouting.

"James this isn't funny! Fix this! What spell did you use!?" He shouted frantically. I looked around the common room at the trail of water that they left… pretty much everywhere, and rolled my eyes.

 ** _AN: Wow! SUPER long chapter there for you guys 8+ thousand words! I've never written anything this long before! I hope you liked it! For all of you reading my other stories, I've been struggling with them, but they are getting along, so please bear with me. The chapters are coming soon, I started writing this chapter because I knew what I wanted it to have in it, so it was easiest, I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON ANY OF MY STORIES, and I never will. And PLEASE REAVIEW! I LOVE them! They motivate me! And please give me any ideas or suggestions. Petunia will have a bigger role during Christmas for all of you who were disappointed by her lack of role in this chapter! So review please! Thanks! Until next time!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Hate me if you want to for the long wait for an update. But I have two other stories I'm writing as well, not to mention my new job and looking at colleges. So anyway I'm super happy that people seem to like this story, I don't know how long these chapters are going to be, it really varies on what I want to say in each one, but I expect them all to be pretty long. Please leave me some suggestions and after this chapter be sure to read the AN at the bottom because there is a super important question! So… on with Chapter 4!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter_**

Lily's POV:

It was early morning, and I had a couple of hours before I had to meet Harry and James, I was currently on my way to the lake, where Sev and I agreed to meet up. I saw he was already there and so I sat next to him.

"What? No hi?" He teased.

"Sorry, hi."

"Talk to me Lily, tell me how you're feeling about all of this."

I looked at him intently. He always knows what to say to me. He always knows what's wrong. He is my best friend, and I can hide next to nothing from him. I sighed and looked at the lake.

"It's so sudden. One moment I was excited to get on the train, the next I find out that I marry James Potter, have a son, and die all within the next 6 years…" I said. "And Harry went to live with Petunia… how could… I mean… how- I don't get it Sev. How can anyone hurt a child? Especially their own blood? Harry- he-he's the sweetest little boy, he- "

"Is a lot like you." Sev interrupted. "He has your heart Lily. Your forgiveness. Your unique ability to see the very best in people, and be kind to them. And that ability that you have, it also blinds you Lily. You know there are bad people who hit kids out there. I mean, just look at my dad…" He trailed off and I wrapped him in a hug. "I know what he does is wrong. I know I don't deserve it. Harry probably doesn't get it. He probably doesn't understand that he was being hit because his family were awful, he probably thought he deserved it, and that is the worst thing. He probably said sorry for whatever they were hitting him for, no matter what it was. People are cruel. They don't care."

"I do. Not everyone is like that Sev, I know you know that."

"Yeah." He smiled. "I do. And we are going to help Harry realize it as well. He deserves to be happy. We will fix the future. You and James, you won't die. Not if I have any say in it."

"How do you plan to stop it Sev? It's V-Voldemort."

"We will figure it out. He is a sick man who feeds off of other people's misery."

"Sev, has there been a lot of people talking about him in Slytherin?" I asked carefully.

He nodded glumly. "They keep talking about how they can't wait to get the mark… It's sick Lily. I-I'm scared. I don't fit in with my house anymore, and they know it. I'm scared they are going to force me into it…"

"I won't let that happen to you." I hugged him tighter. He was like a brother to me and I knew for him to admit that he was scared was a big deal, I hated seeing him like this. "Maybe we can talk to the Headmaster."

"I don't know."

"Sev. Please." I gave him a desperate look. He sighed.

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." I let that subject drop for the moment. We sat in silence, my thoughts were building, along with questions. Mainly revolving my sister…

"Something is still bothering you." Sev stated.

"I just don't see how my sister…" I trailed off knowing he understood what was troubling me.

"People do things Lily, they change. For reasons beyond our understanding. You're sister… she started changing as soon as I told you about being a witch. She was jealous, and it's turning into anger Lily. You've tried everything to get your relationship with her back on track, but in the end, it's up to her. And it seems like she isn't changing. I'm sorry Lily, I know it's insensitive of me to say that but- "

"You're right." I told him, smiling a little. "I just never thought she would sink as low as hurting a child. He's helpless, he doesn't understand… If the roles were reversed- "

"You would take her children in." Sev finished for me. "I know Lily, believe me, I do."

I couldn't help it anymore. I started to cry. He just hugged me. Severus might not seem like it, but he was great at comforting and talking, he was just a bit distant. I cried and cried, and he let me.

-Time Skip-

Sev and I had talked for a bit longer when I realized the time and had to go to the common room. Of course, the boys were late. My friends however, were just coming down the stairs and greeted me.

"Let's go get breakfast!" Alice said.

"Alice, I have to wait for the boys, I promised Harry I would walk with them and sit with them at breakfast."

Alice's reply was cut off by a squeal of laughter coming from the direction of the boy's staircase. A moment later, Harry appeared, holding both Sirius's and James's hands and Remus was walking along behind them. Remus sent me a smile and I gave him one back.

"Again! Again daddy! Siri!" Harry's words attracted attention, which he fortunately did not notice.

James and Sirius lifted Harry up by the hands and swung him a bit before putting the laughing child back down I smiled at them. Harry saw me and his eyes lit up.

"Mummy!" He cried running to me.

Ignoring the stares and whispers, I scooped him up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the head as he told me about his morning.

"And they take a long time to wake up! Uncle Remus and I were trying for so long mummy! Daddy got up first, and then Siri. They were a bit grumpy, but not grumpy to. It was a tired grumpy! They were so funny! Their hair was all over the place!" And to explain further he started waving his hands around, which made me laugh.

"Well I'm glad you've had fun. Why don't we go get some breakfast hm?"

"Yes! Yes!" Harry shouted before going shy again. "Can I-…"

"What is it Harry? You're aloud to asked questions." I whispered to him after hearing him trail off.

"Can I have a pancake?" He asked timidly. I smiled at him.

"Of course you can! And I'll tell you what. You can even have chocolate chips in them if you really want."

"Yes please!" He exclaimed before turning back to the three boys, presumably to tell them the pancake news. It was then that he noticed the crowd of students watching him and he started to panic. He hid his face in my shoulder as I rubbed his back.

"Hey, hey, shh. It's okay sweetheart. It's alright, they won't hurt you. Why don't we go to breakfast and on the way down I will introduce you to a couple of my friends ya?" I felt him nod, along with tears that were on my neck, and gestured for the boys and my friends to follow me as I led the way out of the portrait hole.

"Harry look, we are in the hallway now, there aren't that many people out here. We are going to breakfast okay? There will be a lot of people there but they won't hurt you, and if they try, you have al of us to back you up."

"Okay." I heard him whisper to James. He was still looking expectantly at Harry so I guess he didn't hear him. I nodded slightly and he nodded back, telling me he understood.

We entered the Great Hall, a lot of students were already there, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. I sat Harry down in between James and I and filled his plate for him. He smiled a thanks to me and began eating with one hand, as his other was latched on to James's robes. We ate breakfast in peace and McGonagall came around with our schedules. I had Arithmency first whereas James had a free period. I was a bit upset to separate with Harry so soon again but I perked up seeing that James and I had classes together the rest of the day.

Wow. I just felt excited about classes with James… I wanted to say it was all because of Harry but… I couldn't. Because then I would be lying to myself. I find myself warming up to James Potter more and more.

~oOo~

Remus's POV:

James, Harry, Sirius and I all went down towards the edge of the lake after saying goodbye to Lily. We all had the same classes pretty much, so it worked out that we all had a free period. Unfortunately, so did Peter. I saw him walking towards us, and Sirius and James tensed, Harry, luckily, hadn't noticed him. I motioned for them to stay with Harry and I would go. I knew that they would probably hex Peter before actually listening to him or talking to him. We just wanted him to leave us alone, so that's now my job. I approached him.

"Remus!" He looked excited but also something else… deceitful maybe? I had seen him talking to Slytherins already, so I didn't really trust him.

"Peter." I nodded to him.

"Please tell me what's going on? I came back from summer holidays to find James has a son and you all hate me!" He cried.

"Peter, we don't trust you, none of us do."

"What? Why not!? Is that why I'm in a different room? I haven't done anything though! It's not fair!"

"It's not what you have done Peter, it's what you will do, although you have already started. You would have been no friend of ours in the end Peter, and you're already consulting with future death eaters, planning on when you will be marked. That's right, I've overheard you." I told him fiercely, being a werewolf did have its perks sometimes. He was cowering, but still had something in his eyes that told me he was acting. "Maybe you should just join their house! You're no longer wanted near us. And if you come near Harry, there won't be a safe place for you to hide." I growled.

"You're believing the kid!? I haven't done anything to you! I would never betray you! You're listening to a pathetic little snot-nosed kid who claims to be James and Lily's son from the future!?"

"Shut it Pettigrew, and leave. Now." I could feel the wolf building up inside of me, my eyes flared, I know it. Peter looked terrified as he scampered away. I took a few deep breaths before turning around and heading back to James, Sirius and Harry.

"Please?" I heard Harry ask as I approached.

"Sure buddy, we have to go get your broom though alright?"

"Okay!" He turned and saw me. "Moony! Daddy and Siri said we could go flying! Isn't that cool?"

I smiled. "It's very cool cub. Well, why don't we all head up to the dorms and get your broom?"

"Yeah!"

"And we can get ours too! Moony, are you going to fly to?"

"No." I shook my head to Sirius's question. "I think I'll keep my feet on the ground and watch."

Once the three of them got their brooms we went outside to the quidditch pitch. James helped Harry out with his child's broom and Harry was off. He was a natural, even on a kid's broom. He must have gotten his talent from James, who was talented on a broom as well.

~oOo~

Harry's POV:

It felt great to be on a broom again, even if it was a kid's broom. I was having a great time with my parents too, I decided to stop trying to control myself and just let my younger brain take over and enjoy the ride. Of course if there was something I really needed to tell them, like Pettigrew or Snape, then I let my mature mind pass along the information. After flying around a bit dad decided to release the practice snitch he had brought. I caught it in about ten minutes as it was set on easy.

"Wow Harry, you're great on a broom! A great at catching that snitch!" Dad said after we landed. I smiled up at him. "Do you wanna ride on my broom with me?"

"Yes! Yes, please daddy! Please!?" I exclaimed.

"Alright, come here."

"James, are you sure…"

"We will be fine Remus, I'll be careful."

"Alright…" He agreed reluctantly.

Dad got me on the broom before sitting behind me. "Hold on really tight Har-bear." He said as he reached over and grasped the broom, his arms around me. I did as he said and we took off. I started laughing, it was so fun doing this with my dad!

We flew around for awhile before dad brought us back to the ground saying it was time to go to class. They had potions with the Slytherins first.

~oOo~

James's POV:

I had a great time flying with Harry, and I could tell he loved it. He caught the snitch really fast too. When I was 5 it took me longer than that, although, I am a chaser, not a seeker. Anyway, we had potions class first and I was convinced to work with Severus. This was the perfect opportunity to talk to him. We met up with Lily and her friend Alice in the entrance hall and headed to the tower to drop off our brooms and get our books.

"Look guys, I was wondering if any of you would mind if I partnered with Severus today?" I asked casually.

"Oh? And your reason being…?" Lily prompted as I ran a hand through my hair.

"I told you that I need to talk to him Lily… and potions gives me a good excuse."

"What exactly are you needing to talk to him about again?"

"I need to explain some things to him." I said with a tone that told them I wasn't explaining anything more.

Lily held her hands up. "Okay, whatever. Just be nice." She said in a warning tone.

We got our books and headed down to the dungeons talking about nothing in particular. Sirius and I took Harry's hands and swung him some more, much to his delight. When we arrived, I spotted Severus and brought Harry over there. He looked over, as if about to say something, before a look of surprise overtook his face.

~oOo~

Severus's POV:

I was already in potions class, waiting for Lily. When I heard someone approach my table, I assumed it was her, so I turned to greet her. I was surprised to see none other, then James Potter, along with Harry, standing next to the table I was seated at.

"Mind if we sit here?" He asked.

"Uh, no, I suppose not." I murmured, a little unsure of the situation. He smiled at me.

"Great, thanks." With that, he dropped his bags on the floor and pulled up two stools, one for Harry, and one for himself. Harry had started to shiver so he reached down into one of the bags and opened it. I saw a bunch of toys, books, snacks, and other things, and realized this bag was solely for Harry. James grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Harry, also laying out coloring supplies in front of him. "Why don't you color okay buddy?" Harry nodded and James smiled, kissing the top of his head, much to my surprise.

James started pulling out potions supplies from his other bag as Harry started to color. I watched him before I just couldn't take it anymore, curiosity was getting the best of me.

"Why exactly did you want to sit here?" I asked as he organized all of the things he had laid out, before finally turning to me.

"Because, I want to talk to you." He said, a determined look in his eyes.

"Oh? What about?"

Before he could answer, Slughorn came in. He gave us an odd look before telling us to start brewing with our partners. I couldn't blame him for the look though, I mean, for the past three years we have done nothing but fight. And now, here we are, sitting together, willingly I might add, with a five-year-old boy. James had made sure that Harry was out of splash range to any potions though, so Slughorn started to walk around. James got the ingredients we would need as I set up the cutting board and everything else. When he returned, I asked him my question as we started preparing ingredients.

"So what did you want to talk to me about exactly?"

"I need to explain myself." I looked over at him, only to find him cutting up slugs, refusing to look up at me, so I returned to dicing flobberworms.

"Care to elaborate?" I said when he didn't continue. I heard him sigh and looked up once again to he had put down his knife and was now running a hand through his hair, as if searching for what to say. I paused from what I was doing and watched him. He finally looked into my eyes before talking again.

"For the past three years… everything I did, why I did it… you know, targeting you for pranks, picking on you…" He said quietly, glancing at Harry, obviously not wanting him to hear. I took out my wand and cast the muffliato charm I made up.

"What did you just do?" He asked me carefully, not wanting to sound accusing, but still worried about Harry.

"It's a spell I made up, I cast it on the whole classroom, not just Harry. No one will be able to hear our conversation now, it creates a mild buzzing in their ears." I explained. "I perfected it last year."

"You made it up though?"

"Yes…"

"Wicked." I smirked and we started working, the only difference was that now James was talking while we were working. "When I first came to Hogwarts, I saw you guys on the train, even then I thought Lily was insanely pretty, and I didn't really know how to act… so I guess I went about it the wrong way…" He started.

"You could say that again." I smirked, remembering all to well the first interaction we had with James Potter. He had come to our compartment and was down-right rude. He was arrogant and rude.

"Yeah, well, anyway. When you got sorted into Slytherin and her into Gryffindor, I thought I could get her away from you… but she and you were… are still, like glue. You stick to eachother, and I guess, I guess it sorta… maybe… mademejealous." He finished quickly. I stopped dicing once more, not sure if I heard right.

"Slow down on that last bit?" He sighed.

"I guess I was a bit jealous of you." I gaped at him. James Potter. The great James Potter, star quidditch player, marauder, top transfiguration student, confident ladies man, Mr. Popular, was jealous… _of me?_

"Jealous?" I asked, not hiding my surprise. He blushed.

"Yeah okay? I was jealous." I closed my mouth and started to pour ingredients into the cauldron.

"Why? Why would you be jealous of me?"

"Because of Lily. I go around acting like the lady's man I guess." I snorted at the last two words of that sentence, James ignored me. "But I've never actually went out with anyone, the only person I ever planned on ever going out with was Lily. And she hated me, and loved you…"

"James… Lily and I… we aren't; I mean… What I mean to say is we aren't dating. Lily is like my sister. I love her, yes that's true. But as a sister, nothing more. That's all it's ever been. We grew up together, I was the person to tell her she was a witch."

He looked up at me as I was stirring. "Really?" He actually sounded unsure of himself. I smiled a little.

"Yes really. Besides, even if I did like her like that, it's obvious we don't end up together." I said nodding my head towards Harry. James looked over at him as he dropped in the slugs. Harry had fallen asleep, his glasses askew and his head on the coloring paper, surrounded by crayons. "Just do me a favor?" I asked as he cleaned off his hands and headed for Harry. He stopped and looked at me. "Treat her right."

He smiled at me. "Lily is as precious as her name. Her kindness, loves, brightness, personality, all of that shines as bright as her eyes. I hate what happens to Harry and Lily, I would gladly die for the both of them, I know that much. But we are both going to survive this. I'll make sure of it. I'll protect them, both of them." He said fiercely and made his way over to Harry. I knew that Lily would be loved, and that she would be marrying the right person.

~oOo~

Lily's POV:

I looked up from the cauldron Alice and I were working at yet again. My eyes reached the same destination as they had been glancing towards during the past half hour. I smiled as I saw James heading for a sleeping Harry, only for that smile to falter as James stopped when Sev said something. James turned around and responded, whatever he said, he said with passion, you could see that. Sev smiled as James turned back to Harry.

I watched as James reached in the bag that had an extension charm, and pulled out a pillow. James said his mum added the charm to the bag. James also grabbed Harry's stag and dog. I watched as he carefully lifted Harry in his arms and transfigured the stool into a plushy red armchair. By now, everyone was watching James, as he laid Harry on the armchair so his head was resting on the pillow that was on the armrest. James tucked the blanket around Harry and his plushies before brushing back his hair and kissing his forehead.

I had to say I was impressed with how James interacts with Harry. I think Harry has helped him mature. James is actually very sweet, pretty good looking too. I shook my head; why did these thoughts keep popping up? I asked myself as I followed Sev and James's example, going back to work on the potion, Alice joining me. But something kept nagging at me, as much as I hate to admit it… I think I'm falling for James Potter.

~oOo~

James's POV:

As I finished tending to Harry, I went back to Severus.

"So after that talk… there is still one more thing I would like to say." He raised one eyebrow at me, telling me to go ahead. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." I was surprised at how easily the words came out of my mouth, and the look on Severus's face made me happy I had said it.

"I forgive you. Though, I should probably be saying the same thing, I fought with you as well. So I'm sorry too."

"I forgive you too." I smiled and he returned it. "And Severus? Thankyou."

The rest of potions went by quickly. Severus was a great partner; he really knew his stuff about potions. We turned in a perfect potion and cleaned up just as the bell rang. We had lunch then transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. We all said goodbye to Severus as we went separate ways to drop off our stuff, and I noticed many in his house glaring at him. I also noticed that Lily was sending a mix between angry and worried glances towards the other Slytherins.

"Lily, what's wrong?" I ask as we walked towards the tower. She sighed.

"Just some stuff with Sev's house is all. I can't talk to you about it. It's not my place to tell you about it."

I nodded and let it go. I wanted to know more, but going off on the relieved expression Lily gave when I dropped it, I made the right choice. Harry, who I had woken up after potions and had him walk in hopes that he would be more awake to eat, tugged on my robes. I turned to him and he held his arms up.

"Daddy please?" He asked tiredly. I smiled and complied. He rested his head on my shoulder and was asleep almost immediately.

"He really loves you." Lily said all of the sudden. I blushed but didn't say anything more as we had reached the portrait and Remus said the password. We went up to our separate dorms to get our transfiguration, charms, and defense things for after lunch.

"He really loves you!" Sirius mocked in a girly voice. "And so do I! Oh James! Won't you love me too?" I chucked a pillow at him.

"Prat." I muttered, though smiled nonetheless. "Now make yourself useful and put my books in my bag for me, I don't want to disturb Harry."

"I'll do it." Remus said as he got all of my things and put them in my bag.

"Thanks Moony." I said. Once we all had our things we met Lily and her friend Alice back in the common room. We also passed Peter who was heading up to the dorms. I scowled at him, glad we locked and warded our dorm against him, which was Remus's idea. Our group headed for the Great Hall and when we arrived we all sat down and I woke Harry up. He made a noise of protest.

"I'm tired." He said while rubbing his eyes."

"I know Har-Bear." I said, ignoring the aww's I was getting from the girls at the nickname. "But you have to eat, then I'll let you sleep through transfiguration, but you have to be awake for the rest of the day after that, I want you to sleep tonight, instead of being up really late then sleeping late, got it?" He nodded his head and we turned to the table, only to find Harry already had a plate of food from Lily.

"Thanks mummy." Harry murmured tiredly.

"You're welcome sweetheart." She smiled at him. That dazzling smile, it made my heart stop for a second, and it wasn't even directed at me. I shook my head to snap out of it and grabbed my plate, ignoring the knowing looks from Remus and Sirius, I was sure my face was red.

-Time Skip-

We were all in the transfiguration room, Professor McGonagall just got done with the theory and we were now transfiguring paper into flowers. It was a fairly simple spell; Professor McGonagall was having us start with a very easy one just to get used to doing magic again. I smiled as I succeeded yet again to transfigure the paper into a rose. I got an idea.

"Har-Bear, wait with Remus okay? I have to go ask the Professor something." I said to Harry, who was playing with the flowers that we were all transfiguring.

"Kay."

I walked up to the teacher and asked her my question. She smiled at me and brought me to a table in the back of the room. Professor McGonagall worked with me on the spell for a bit before I finally got it.

"Thank you Professor!"

"You're welcome Mr. Potter, and 10 points to Gryffindor for a job well done on this spell."

I beamed and walked to my desk, hiding the transfigured item from everyone under my robes. I got a weird look from my friends, but I just shook it off. After class I asked Lily if I could talk to her, and sent Harry with Sirius and Remus to charms, he was reluctant, but I told him that we would both meet him there.

"What's up James?" Lily asked me as we stopped in a deserted corridor.

"Well, first off… I am sorry, for- for everything these past few years. I've been awful I know."

"I forgive you James, you were already forgiven. And I'm happy you talk to Sev."

"Yeah, he isn't so bad once you get to know him. I hope we could actually be friends too."

"I'm sure he would like that." She smiled at me. My heart stopped and I took a deep breath.

"Lily, I know I've asked this about a hundred times last year, but maybe this time you'll reconsider… Would you go to with me to the first Hogsmeade visit?" I asked, pulling out the bouquet of white lilies that I had transfigured.

"Yes. Yes James, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you." And before the words could even register in my brain, Lily hugged me, and kissed my cheek. I stood there like a love-struck idiot before finally coming to my senses. I grabbed one of the flowers, and broke part of the stem off.

"You may have the same name as this flower, but you are way more beautiful." I said putting the flower in her hair. "But maybe now, the flower can feel beautiful."

She quirked and eyebrow at me. "Should I be impressed by that line?"

"You know, I was trying to think of something really romantic to say, but after you kissed me… My brain kind of slowed down."

She rolled her eyes. "And to think, that was only on the cheek, I wonder what this will do." That's when she kissed me, not of the cheek, but on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer after getting out of my shock. Her flowery scent was stronger than ever, her lips were soft, and gentle.

~oOo~

Lily's POV:

I didn't know what I was thinking, or if I was thinking at all. All I know is that James was being super sweet and I wanted to kiss him. So I did just that. I smiled against his mouth as I felt him pull me closer, before pulling away.

"Come on, we have charms next." I said as I dragged him down the hall by his hand. We got to charms just before the bell rang and took our seats. Our friends looked at us knowingly when they saw our hands still together and the flower that was still in my hair.

"I like your flower mummy." Harry said to me from his seat in Remus's lap.

"Thank you Harry, your daddy gave it to me."

"That was nice daddy!" Harry said. He got off of Remus and went to James, holding up his arms. James let go of my hand and complied.

"You know what else is nice?" James asked him.

"What?"

"You're mummy said she would go to the wizarding village with me on the first weekend we go."

"Like a date?"

"Exactly." Harry beamed at us while everyone else was giving us shocked or knowing looks, I blushed beet red and focused on Harry and James again. James started bouncing his knee, electing laughter from him, effectively drawing everyone's attention. Luckily Harry didn't notice.

People were always watching us now, they would glance over, point, or whisper, and pretend they hadn't. It was quite annoying, yet I completely understood. I mean, Harry is 5, from the future, and two fourth-year student's future child. That doesn't happen everyday.

Professor Flitwick came in then and the lesson started as we all quieted down.

-Time Skip-

The rest of the day passed pretty much like that, though Alice told me that we were talking before bed about my date with James coming up. I hope Hogsmeade weekend is soon though.

In defense, Professor Smith said we would be reviewing this week what we learned last year. So today we worked on water demons, Wednesday we would be working on boggarts, James and I talked to him about us taking turns being out of the room with Harry until it was our turn, which then we would switch places. We didn't want Harry near a boggart. Professor Smith agreed whole-heartedly.

As we approached the Great Hall, I saw Sev and told our group I would meet them in the Hall. I approached Severus and pulled him aside.

"Are you going to talk to the headmaster after dinner Sev?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"I don't know Lily- "

"Sev." I cut him off. "You told me you were scared. The only other time I've known you to get scared was at home when you're dad is drunk, because that is when he is at his worst. I can't do anything to help you with that because your mum refuses to do anything and heals you magically so you can't go to the police, but I _can_ do something about this. Let me help you." I grabbed his hands in mine, and looked into his eyes pleadingly. "Please." I whispered desperately. I hated seeing him scared or in pain. He sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"I can never say no to you for long Lily, you somehow always change my answer…"

"So that means…?"

"Yeah alright, we can go talk to Professor Dumbledore after dinner."

I hugged him tightly. "I'll make sure everything is okay Sev. I promise."

~oOo~

Severus's POV:

I was nervous all throughout dinner, I don't know how I let Lily talk me into these kinds of things, but I did. She looked so desperate and determined, I couldn't say no. I ignored my housemates as they talked about everything from quidditch to dark curses. They wouldn't dare talk about anything worse than that in the Great Hall.

After dinner I met up with Lily and we went to the Headmaster's office. We got to the gargoyle and realized we didn't know the password.

"Liquorice wands?"

"Chocolate Frogs?"

"Sherbert Lemon?"

"Bertie Botts?"

"Lemon Drops? Aha!" I exclaimed as the gargoyle moved.

We knocked on the door. "Enter."

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and he smiled as we approached.

"Miss. Evans, Mr. Snape, please sit down, what can I do for you?"

When I didn't speak up, Lily did.

"Sir, there are some concerns that I have, and Sev as well, about his house." And with that she told him everything going on. The headmaster kept his twinkling gaze thoughtful as he looked between us when she was done. Finally his gaze landed on me, unwavering, as he spoke.

"There may be a few things we can do Mr. Snape. Though the biggest thing is a bit major. With that said, I believe the question is Mr. Snape: Would you like to be re-sorted?"

 ** _AN: Should Sev be resorted? I wasn't sure, so I'm asking you. It would allow him to be closer to everyone. And help him out. What do you guys think about it? I need you to let me know! This chapter had a bit more seriousness to it, which I felt was needed, but I tried to put some fun in there too! I hope you guys like the James/Lily scene too! Please review! I love reviews sooo much!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: So chapter 4's response was pretty big, I got a lot of enthusiasm, and some concerns. If you ever have any concerns or questions about my chapters, feel free to PM me and I'll explain as best as I can._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter._**

Severus's POV:

I sat, gaping like a fish. Resorted? Was that even possible? I had never heard of it happening before.

"Sir." Lily's voice cut through my thoughts. "Would that really be an option?" She asked.

"It is an option. Not something that has happened in quite a few centuries. However, I do believe it would be beneficial for young Severus here."

"So I would have nothing to do with the Slytherins?" I clarified.

"You would not." Professor Dumbledore clarified. I looked to Lily, she was looking at me in a way that told me she wanted me to do this, but she wouldn't push. I smiled at her and turned to Dumbledore.

"I would like to be resorted please." I told him after taking a deep breath. The headmaster smiled at me.

"Very well, come sit over here please." I followed him to a chair and sat down.

I closed my eyes as he went to get the sorting hat… Lily took my hand and I smiled. I shouldn't be this nervous, but what if my new house mates don't like me? What house wants a Slytherin? Whether I fit in with that house or not. I felt the fabric of the sorting hat go over my eyes and I heard the voice in my head.

 _"Back again Mr. Snape, you wish to be re-sorted?"_

 _"Yes, I don't exactly fit in with the Slytherins anymore."_

 _"You still have all the traits of a Slytherin, but I can see the truth in you mind that you no longer fit in with them. You are bright enough for Ravenclaw, you have potential there, not Hufflepuff, no. However, I can see the bravery you have. You've faced your enemies, and have stuck by your friends. I see potential for Gryffindor. I leave the choice to you."_

 _"To me? Why?"_

 _"Who knows? Maybe I'm curious to what you choose."_

 _"I want to be with Lily, and maybe James too… And Remus is nice, Sirius can be a prat but he can also be nice. And I would like getting to know Harry… but what if they don't want me there? I mean, Lily would, but its not like we would be in the same dorm…"_

 _"I do believe you are doubting yourself to much Mr. Snape. Here is my suggestion. Be yourself. Don't try to prove yourself to them, and don't try to be like them. Just be yourself. The results may surprise you. With that said, your new house is_ Gryffindor!"

I heard the hat say the last word out loud, glad it didn't yell it to the room. The hat was removed and I could barely have time to let my eyes adjust before I was tackled in a hug by Lily. I returned it, breathing a sigh of relief that I no longer had to deal with the Slytherins.

"Congrats Sev. Now we are in the same house!" She exclaimed after pulling away and pointing at my robes and tie. I looked down and saw that the tie and crest had changed to Gryffindor. I gave her a small smile.

"Indeed, congratulations Mr. Snape. Your belongings will be moved to the Gryffindor fourth year dorm; Lily can show you the way. And your schedule will be delivered in the morning so you have classes with your house. I will announce the change at breakfast tomorrow."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Lily said while dragging me out of the room. Once in the hallway she stopped and looked at me. "Are you okay Sev? You haven't really said anything…"

"It's just a lot to take in I guess. That's all, don't worry Lily." I tried to smile reassuringly at her.

"Sev, I know you, something else is bothering you. Spit it out."

"What if they don't want me in the dorm? What f everyone rejects me?"

"The boys? James will be fine with it, it seems as though you two are getting along and he seems to have grown up quite a bit, Remus and Harry won't mind you being there, Sirius… I don't know him that well, but I would just suggest to keep your cool. He might just need some time to warm up to the idea. And Gryffindor won't give you any trouble if they know what's good for them, don't forget who our head of house is. And if they have a problem with it, tough. They can deal with it. Don't worry Sev, we'll work through this, everything will work out."

"Okay." I agreed, though not really. Lily knew I was still unsure but she didn't say anything else, she just smiled and led me to Gryffindor Tower, which just _had_ to be on the seventh floor. We reached a portrait of a fat lady and Lily greeted her, explaining the switch. The lady just waved her explanation aside.

"Yes, yes, Professor Dumbledore sent a portrait to inform me. Password please."

Lily said the password and we entered the tower. Upon seeing us entering, the students in the common room froze.

"What's he doing here?" One shouted out. Lily glared.

"He's been re-sorted. If you have a problem with that, I suggest you take it up with Professor McGonagall."

"But he's a snake!"

"Now he is a lion." She countered. The kid tried to argue back but an excited shout interrupted him.

"Severus! You're in Gryffindor now?"

I smiled down at Harry, who had just come down the stairs with James and Sirius in tow.

"Yeah I am."

"Yay! Come on! All your stuff is already in our room!" He took my hand and started to drag me away from the silent, glaring common room, and towards the stairs. Lily smiled and followed behind with James and Sirius who were asking her whispered questions and she was quietly explaining to them. Harry led me to a door that indicated that this was the 4th year boy's dorm, and he opened it excitedly.

"Remus! Look! Sev is in Gryffindor now!" He exclaimed to the boy on the bed who looked to be doing his homework.

Remus looked up sharply at that and I cringed a bit. But all he did was give me a calculating look before smiling.

"Well welcome to Gryffindor." He said warmly.

"Thanks." I gave him a tight smile.

"Mummy? Can you read me a story?" Harry asked tugging on Lily's arm. "And can I have a snack."

"Here Harry." James crossed the room and searched in Harry's bag before pulling out… goldfish. Well okay then.

"And I would love to read you a story Harry. Sev can get settled in while we read, then you can get ready for bed as it's getting late alright?" Lily said kindly. Harry nodded enthusiastically before dragging her over to his bed and handing her _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._

Harry laid down on his bed and patted the spot next to him where Lily sat down. She put her arm around him as he curled up against her. Lily put up a silencing charm, I guess so we could talk, and started to read to him. The other three boys stared at me and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Not to, you know, be rude or anything… But you wanna explain what's happening?" Sirius said after a while.

I sighed and moved to the bed with my trunk. "Let's just say I didn't exactly fit in with my house anymore…" I trailed off and turned my back to them, rummaging in my trunk for a pair of pajamas.

"Fair enough, care to elaborate?" Sirius pushed.

"Sirius, don't." James said hesitantly. I could tell he wanted to know but he was trying really hard to be a friend to me too, which I appreciate. "He can tell us if and when he is ready."

"But-"

"Sirius." This time it was Remus. I could hear Sirius huff and I turned around to see him, arms crossed, and a pout on his face.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Look, I'll just say that things are going on in the Slytherin house that I don't want to be a part of. I stand out, especially for being friends with Lily, I just- I guess I just didn't feel safe there anymore, and I didn't fit in." I said very hesitantly, after all, they were making an effort, so should I.

They nodded and, to my great relief, let the subject drop. I went into the bathroom and got changed and ready for bed. When I walked out, I felt as though I had walked into a parallel dimension. I had only been like 10 minutes in the bathroom, yet coming out there was a whole war going on in the room. Sirius and James were using pillows to block Harry and Lily's pillows that were being aimed at them, and while they were doing that, they were also throwing what looked to be stuffed animals at their attackers. Remus was just watching, amused, from his bed. I made my way over there carefully avoiding the four.

"What did I miss?" I asked, standing by his bed. Remus patted the spot next to him and I hesitantly sat down.

"Lily found out about James taking Harry flying on his broom. Said it was too dangerous and James was being irresponsible."

"And Harry sided with Lily?"

"Nope, Harry felt bad it was 3 against 1."

"Ah… I see." I said as I watched the pillow war. "Did you put up a silencing charm on them?" I asked after noticing that they seemed to be shouting.

"Yes, I have a headache and Lily has quite the set of lungs."

"That could not be more true." I agreed. I watched as Lily pulled out her wand and cast a spell. The pillows broke open, feathers flying everywhere, all over James and Sirius in particular. I bit back a laugh as the feathers settled, realizing that Lily had cast a sticking charm on the boys and they now resembled chickens. I could see Harry giggling. Remus took down the silencing charm.

"I do believe Harry and Lily have won this one Padfoot, Prongs. You must admit defeat."

"NEVER! We were going easy on them. You know, manners and all that stuff."

"Padfoot, you don't know what manners are."

"Yes I do, I just choose not to use them."

"Ha! You just admitted that you don't use manners, meaning we did win." Harry reasoned. He definitely got Lily's brain.

"Wh- N- Wait what?"

"We win." Lily said. "And I do think it's time for Harry to have a bath, and you boys will need one too to get those feathers off."

"Ha ha. Yeah, yeah, we got it. Remus, I've learned my lesson, can you run the bath this time? I uh… have to talk to Lily really quick." James said before leading Lily out the door, closing it behind him. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, what was that?"

"No one's told you yet? I'm shocked, I thought James would be telling the world. Lily has agreed to go out with him. Harry, go pick out your night clothes." Remus said before walking into the bathroom. I raised an eyebrow and was about to reply when Harry beat me to it.

"Mummy and daddy are going somewhere?" Harry asked with wide, fearful eyes.

"No Prongslet! Not like that! We mean that you mum has agreed to go on a date with your dad." Sirius rushed to explain before Harry could burst into tears at the thought of his parents leaving him.

"Oh." He was quiet for a moment while looking at the floor. "They'll come back though right?" He asked in a watery voice. Sirius scooped him up and hugged him tightly.

"Prongslet, of course they will come back, and besides, they are going to the village for their date, don't worry. You'll be with us and if you miss your mum and dad we can go find them and bug them." He told Harry happily. I pitied Lily then and there.

~oOo~

James's POV:

I walked Lily out of the dorm room and led her up instead of down the stairs. I led her to the very top of the tower, where no one would bother us, and turned around.

"Thanks." She said to me and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"For not making a huge deal about Sev." She elaborated. "And for accepting him. He's really nice, but he has this shell that he hides himself in and I-" I cut her ranting off with a kiss.

"I apologized to him earlier in potions and we talked a bit too. He isn't that bad. I just- I guess I let jealousy get to me." I muttered, my face felt hot. Lily smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear before kissing me on the lips. I pushed her against the wall and kissed her back, pouring all the love I've felt for the past couple of years in the kiss. She returned it eagerly.

"I owled my parents today." She told me when we pulled apart. "Actually, Sev did. I gave him the letter because I had to meet up with you in the common room."

"I'm sure my parents have told them everything as well, and given them our address so they can keep in contact." I told her.

"I hope so, that will help them deal with all of this I think. I'm just worried about…" She trailed off.

"Your sister?" I guessed. She nodded, misty-eyed and I hugged her close. "Lily, it will be okay. Maybe this time around, it will be different… Maybe we can make it better."

"I hope so James. But… I just…. Petunia has been so nasty to me ever since I found out about being a witch. I'm an abnormal freak to her. And with Harry… I think she will just say it's another reason to prove what she has been saying is true."

I held her as she told me this, and tightened my grip when she was done, just sending as much comfort and support as I could.

"And I'm so worried, Harry won't want to go near her no doubt. I'm so lost James, I don't know what to do. I- I honestly don't know if I can look at her the same ever again. He's _5_ James. Harry is only a child, and they were hurting him! She was hurting him." She said desperately and frantically, as though trying to explain something that she was sure I didn't understand. "How could she do that? And to her own nephew? I'm disgusted. I've never felt this much resentment for some one before, and I'm scared. I don't like this feeling but it won't go away."

"I understand Lily. You're angry, it was unavoidable really. And the situation was bad enough, but for it to be your sister… Lily, I won't let it happen. We _will_ survive this time around. Harry told Dumbledore where to find the horcruxes, and we know what is going to happen. We know who to trust. We will fix the future. I won't let anything happen to you. I won't." I knew I was sounding desperate, but the thought of Lily and Harry dead or in harms way… I couldn't handle it. I wouldn't let it happen. "We are going to be happy. We will have a nice house, a place where Harry can run around. We _will_ watch him grow up. I don't know what's going to happen when Harry is born in 6 years, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it. But I _won't_ let anything happen to you and Harry Lily, I promise." I said with passion, wanting her to know what I was saying was true. She smiled at me.

"Thank you James."

-Time Skip-

I got back to the dormitory a little while later to see Harry looking through his bag.

"Watcha doin Harry?"

"Looking." Was all I got in response. I was about to ask what he was looking for before he pulled out a bag containing a single apple slice. I smiled to myself as I realized what Harry was doing. The kid was so kind-hearted, just like Lily.

"I saved this for you Severus! I forgot to give it to you earlier! I'm sorry. But it's okay 'cuz grandma used magic to make sure the apple wouldn't go bad." He smiled and walked over to Severus, holding the bag out. Severus hesitantly took the bag.

"Thank you Harry. That was very nice of you." He said and Harry's face lit up in a large grin, eyes sparkling like they always did when he was happy.

"Bath time Har-Bear." I said clapping my hands together as I saw that Severus didn't know what to say now. "We can start teaching you how to swim now if you want?"

Harry looked uncertain all of the sudden, I was curious as to why.

"No, I'm to tired, just a bath please?"

"Harry." I walked over and knelt down in front of him. He was looking at the floor, I gently grasped his chin, ignoring the flinch, and tilted his head up to look at me, there was a hint of fear in his eyes. "Har-Bear, I thought you wanted to learn how to swim? I'll be there the whole time."

"I- I do, but I don't wanna drown."

"I'll be there the whole time Harry. You can trust me. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. We won't even go to the deep part, we are going to be in the shallow end until you are comfortable and steady at swimming. I don't want you to drown either, so until I say, you won't be swimming in the deep end got it? You can go if you have something to keep you upright, okay? Or if you're hanging onto some one that I say is safe to take you to the deep end okay?"

"Okay…" He hesitantly agreed. I smiled and kissed his head as I stood up and reached for his hand. He held out both arms and I picked him up instead.

"The bath is run and your swim trunks and towels are in there, and his changed of clothes." Remus informed me.

"Thanks Moony, can you take him for a sec while I change?" Remus nodded and Harry was soon in his arms listening as Remus told him that I wouldn't let anything happen to him. I changed quickly and was about to go get Harry when I had an idea.

There were no bubbles in the water, which I was grateful to Remus for remembering. I conjured up a pair of floaty toys to keep in the water that Harry could hold on to as he swam. I smiled to myself and went to collect Harry.

"Hey buddy." I said when he was back in my arms. "Did you want them to come too?" I asked gesturing to the other occupants of the room, though I didn't think Severus would want to come.

Harry just shook is head. "No daddy, just you please." I inwardly sighed. Harry had a hard time trusting people sometimes. I guess it was due to the past 4 years of his life, he was probably worried that we were all going to laugh at him.

"Alright kiddo, no problem. Come on, we can get you bathed and start swimming for… 10 minutes." I decided after looking at the time. "Then it's bedtime."

"'Kay."

I took him into the bathroom and once he was done getting cleaned, and all the feathers off of me, I had him hang onto the edge of the tub.

"Alright Harry, hold onto the ledge alright?" He nodded and I positioned him in the freestyle position. "Now I'm going to keep hold of you alright? I want you to kick your legs. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded his head and started kicking, really hard.

"Woah! Woah! Harry stop for a sec okay?" He stopped. "You're kicking to much, I want to to kick softly, like this." I let him go and made sure he was still on the ledge even though we were in the deep end and held on myself. He tuned to where my feet were as I kicked and a small mountain of water formed where I kicked before it disappeared, only to be replaced with a new one from my other foot, kind of like the jets from a hot tub. I stopped and turned to him. "Can you try that for me?"

He nodded and started again, and he was doing a lot better. We worked on that for a few more minutes before I told him it was time to get out and get ready for bed. 20 minutes later he was dryed off, dressed, teeth brushed and in his bed holding out a book while looking at me with wide green eyes.

"Please? I know mummy read to me, but could you read me one more? Please daddy?" I could see how tired he was and figured he would fall asleep in the middle of the story so I agreed. I was right as by the time we were in the middle of the hopping pot story; he was out like a light. I tucked him in and kissed his head before going to sit on my own bed. The other three had been talking quietly. I put up a silencing charm so Harry wouldn't be disturbed by our talking.

"What's up?" I asked as I sat down.

"We were just talking about how the other Slytherins will react to Severus's change of house." Remus informed me and I nodded my head in understanding.

"Well, we will have your back." I told Severus. "If they try anything, we'll retaliate."

"Why? Why would you do that?" He asked suspiciously and I just smiled at him.

"Because, friends look out for eachother." I stated leaving no room for argument.

"Thanks, there are some Slytherins that will be okay I think, like the younger ones and Regulas-"

He didn't get a chance to list any more before Sirius cut him off.

"Regulas? As in my prat of a younger brother?" He growled out.

"He's not as bad as you think." Severus defended. "He's my friend."

"He worships everything my parents ever said to him. He'll be a death eater if he isn't one already."

"Maybe you can change that. Maybe if you reach out to him you can help him Padfoot, stop him from making the wrong choices, he's at Hogwarts, you're parents can't exactly do anything from where they are. You have more influence here." I said. I hated how the two were brothers yet they were enemies. Sirius told be that before Hogwarts they had been close, I know he misses his brother.

"He wouldn't listen to me and you know it."

"I think you would be surprised." Severus said suddenly. We all turned to look at him, telling him to keep talking, he sighed. "He- I know he misses you Sirius… he won't say it, but I know he hates how things have been between the two of you… I-I can h-help, but keep an open mind."

"I'll think about it." Sirius said finally. I was worried, as much as Sirius missed his brother, he firmly believed Regulas was evil and dark and would always believe his parents. "Now, if you will excuse me, I think I will go get a shower, I can't have these feathers on my beautiful self any longer." I snorted with laughter as he walked into the bathroom, chin high in the air.

 ** _AN: So now that the Sev situation has been dealt with… what do you guys want me to do about Regulas? I am not going to re-sort him, because I feel that is excessive, but maybe have Harry be the one to finally convince Sirius to talk to Regulas? I was thinking that this could be the start of uniting the houses, and I want at least a couple of Slytherins and Gryffindor's friendly to help with that. So give me some suggestions please!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: Sorry for the wait you guys, just had finals, and I've been stressed._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter_**

Lily's POV:

The next morning came quickly and I was up and ready later than usual. I met the boys in the common room and we walked to the Great Hall. I fell back a step to talk to Sev while the other boys were playing around with Harry. We only passed a couple of people in the hallway, but they all looked at us weirdly, mostly at Severus.

"So? How was it?" I asked. "None of you are dead, so that's got to be something."

"Yeah, it's not bad. I think it will just take some time to get used to ya know?" He asked and I nodded. Remus joined us and started up a conversation with Sev so I went to James, Sirius and Harry. Harry smiled at me and took my hand. James came and took my other one.

"I'm so happy Sev is in our dorm now mummy! He's really nice! Is he going to eat breakfast with us today too?"

I smiled at him before answering. "Yes Harry. He is in Gryffindor now, which means that he is going to be doing things with us now, including meals and classes."

"Yay!" He jumped up and down. "Did you hear that daddy?"

"I sure did. It's really cool isn't it?"

"Totally." Harry responded.

"What do we have here?" A drawling voice caused us to stop and turn around. We were in the entrance Hall, about to enter the Great Hall. Turning around we saw Lucius Malfoy, who is a seventh year Slytherin, with a few more Slytherins standing behind him as well. He was glaring at Severus, who was keeping up a mask of indifference, though I could see specks of fear in his eyes. "Playing dress-up Severus? I would assume so, for that is the only reason I could possibly fathom you wearing the lion's colors."

"I've been re-sorted into Gryffindor." He told them.

"And why, if I may be so bold to ask, would you possibly want to be re-sorted?"

"He has his own reason's." I said, stepping in front of him. James had taken Harry in his arms and the three boys surrounded Severus from behind and on the sides.

"Well, well. Need a mudblood answering for you?" Everyone tensed. I stopped Sev and James from saying something. "You're starting to hang around blood-traitors, half-bloods, and mudbloods. Better be careful Snape. You're going onto a dangerous path."

"No he isn't." A little voice said. We all froze, and turned to look at Harry. He normally would be hiding from the situation we were in, or crying, so it was to my complete surprise that I found him trying to get out of James's arms, a defiant look on his face. James, in complete shock, allowed him to get down, but remain within arm reach of our group. Harry stood in front of me.

"I beg your pardon?" Malfoy said, quirking an eyebrow.

"You are going down bad path." Harry told him… he sounded almost…. Pleading.

"And what makes you think that?" Malfoy hissed. I put my hands on Harry's shoulders, drawing him closer but still allowing him to face Malfoy. I was curious as to where he was going with this.

"Draco."

"Excuse me?" Malfoy asked.

"Draco." Harry repeated.

"And what is that supposed to mean to me?" He asked.

"Draco _Malfoy._ " Harry said, emphasizing the last word, and then it clicked. "You're his dad." Nobody said anything so he continued. "He doesn't want that! He doesn't wanna be bad. He only listens to you and he is sad! And scared. Because of you! Because you follow no-nose evil man!" Harry's volume had slowly increased, shocking everyone. I wondered vaguely if they could here him behind the doors in the Great Hall. Harry suddenly realized how all the Slytherins were staring at him. He turned and reached up and I hurriedly complied.

"Let's go." I told the boys. We walked into the Great Hall, luckily it seemed no one had heard the confrontation. Those when people saw Sev going to our table in the Gryffindor robes, people stared and quieted their talking into whispers.

"It's like they think we don't know they are talking about us." Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "Just because they lowered their voices."

"Just ignore them." I said, still holding Harry. At that moment, Dumbledore stood up.

"May I have your attention please." He asked the already quiet Great Hall. "I would like to inform you all that there has been a re-sorting. Severus Snape has been resorted into Gryffindor. I ask you all to treat him with respect Gryffindors, as should everyone treat everyone. That is all. Thank you." There was a shocked silence that James broke by clapping, Sirius, Remus, Harry and I all followed suit, until the whole of Gryffindor, minus Peter, was clapping as well. Sev was keeping his head down, but I looked over at the Slytherin table to see their reactions. Most were sneering and glaring, one though, looked thoughtful, resentful, sad? I tried to remember his name when it clicked. Regulus Black, Sirius's little brother. He caught me looking at him and quickly averted his eyes without even a glare.

Hmm…. Strange… I think I remember Sev telling me how Regulus is one of the only decent Slytherins, though he doesn't always act like it…. Maybe we should talk to him sometime.

During breakfast the boys were goofing off and Sirius and James started a food war with there scrambled eggs and sausage.

"Oi Prongs! Watch the hair!" Sirius shouted as he threw a piece of toast at his friend, who ducked out of the way so it hit the person next to him. Harry though, was so short it flew over his head, in straight into the side of mine. I closed my eyes as I realized the toast had jam on it, that was now in my hair. Our group quieted and I slowly opened my eyes. Sev was across from me, and he was staring at me, wide-eyed. My friend Alice, was on my other side, and she was looking between me and James, as was Remus, and Harry. Sirius was holding his breath and James was looking at me, terrified, not breathing. The people closest to us had quieted, after seeing what happened, and more and more people grew quiet as they wanted to see what was going on. Soon, all of Gryffindor was quiet, leading the other tables to quiet as well, after the loudest table was making no noise. All eyes were on our group; everyone-teachers included-were holding their breath.

All of the sudden James and Sirius were drenched in pumpkin juice. It just came down from above them, drenching them like rain. The Great Hall gasped, but many were trying not to laugh. Looking around, I saw that no one had their wands out, so I couldn't figure out who did this, that is, until I got a look at Harry. He looked upset.

"Harry… what's wrong?" I asked, accidentally drawing the attention of the Great Hall to him. He whimpered and leaned into my side, I rubbed his back as he mumbled something.

"What was that Harry?" I asked.

"Daddy and Siri ruined your hair." He explained.

"So your upset that daddy and Siri ruined my hair?" I confirmed. I felt him nod and I had to smile. James and Sirius looked dumbfounded, and I knew that they, like me, realized that Harry had done some accidental magic. Harry was freaking out by now, and the Great Hall was watching intently. I decided it would be best if we got out of there. "Well, it looks to me like we could all use some cleaning up. I for one, don't care to have jam in my hair all day, and I doubt your dad and Sirius want to be covered in pumpkin juice all day. So come on." I lifted him up and walked out of the Great Hall.

-Time Skip-

We were all sitting around the boy's dorm later that night. James and Sirius were goofing off, Remus and I were doing homework and Harry was doing a puzzle. I remembered something that I wanted to ask.

"James?" He immediately stopped goofing off and looked at me.

"Yes Lily-Flower?"

"I've been meaning to ask for sometime… What are the nicknames you guys have? They seem very random…"

"Um… well…" The three boys looked at each other uncertainly. "One second?" I nodded and the three boys gathered round each other and started whispering. After a few minutes they stopped and turned around. "Look Lily, you can't lecture us or be mad at us okay?"

"Okay…" I agreed carefully.

"Can you promise to keep this a secret?"

"I promise."

"Alright." He ran his hands through his hair. "I guess it all started when we found out Remus was a…. is a werewolf." He held his breath, so did everyone in the room. I looked around.

"Yeah? I figured that out a couple of years ago." I admitted. They all gaped at me.

"What? Really? How-"

"I'm not stupid. You disappear once a month, whenever there is a full moon Remus. That was the first and biggest clue."

"Fair enough. Lily is really smart." James told them before turning back to me. "You see Lily… His transformations are painful… and... we wanted to help him… And we figured out a way too." I raised my eyebrow at him and he sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, coming over and sitting on my lap.

"We were just talking Harry." He nodded. I didn't want to tell him a big secret in case he blurts it out by accident. But there really wasn't anything we could do. James realized that too.

"Hey Harry? Can you keep a secret?" He nodded excitedly. "Great!" James smiled. "I guess I'll just spit it out then… SiriusandIarebecominganimagi."

"Repeat that one more time? A little slower please?" I asked.

"Sirius and I… that is to say… we made the potion 2 years ago…" He trailed off.

"What potion?"

"The animagus potion." He sighed.

I just stared at him. Shocked. That was so dangerous! They were only 14 and they were trying to become animagi? Though their motives are sweet… but still… Do they ever use their heads?

"But you're not 15 yet." Harry said out of nowhere. I looked over at him.

"What do you mean Harry?"

His face was all scrunched up. "People told me daddy turned into a stag for the first time when he was 15." I stared, dumbfounded. They actually became animagi at 15?

"That what we are guessing for when we will be able to transform completely." James told us. "I am a stag, so that's how we came up with Prongs, Sirius is a grim-like dog, so he is Padfoot. And Remus is a werewolf… so he's Moony."

"And Peter was wormtail?..." I asked hesitantly.

Everyone tensed, but James nodded. "Yeah, he was a rat. Ironic right? Though he never got the hang of transformation. Padfoot and I can transform a bit."

"Can… Can I see?" I asked, not agreeing with the fact that they were breaking this many rules and laws, but genuinely curious.

James grinned at me and looked to Sirius, who nodded and got up. They both closed their eyes and James had antlers growing out of his head and he got on his hands and knees as he now had the stag's hooves. Sirius had a snout, black dog ears, dog feet (so he was on the floor too.) and a tail. They transformed back and stood up.

"That's incredible. Stupid, dangerous and reckless, yes. But also incredible."

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" James asked nervously. I shook my head, smiling.

"No. No I won't."

"Really?" Sirius, Remus and James asked together.

"Really." I smiled. "Obviously you do it anyway, because Harry knows about it. So there really isn't anything I can do is there?" I asked with a wink.

James smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

~oOo~

James's POV:

After Lily left, Harry and I worked more on kicking after his bath, and then he went to bed. We all followed his example not to long after. Though we were all awoken around 4 in the morning by Harry's scream as he sat upright. He started crying as I made my way to his bed.

"Hey Harry, come here kiddo." I said as I lifted him onto my lap and rocked him back and forth. He clung to me, sobbing heavily. I looked up to Sirius and Remus in desperation, but they looked as lost as I was so I kept rocking him. I looked over and grabbed his blanket, wrapping him up and giving him his plushiest. After a few minutes, he calmed down.

"Daddy?"

"I'm here Harry, I'm right here." I whispered in his ear.

"I thought you left! I thought I was left with them again!" He told me, more tears about to come, I could tell. I hugged him tighter, not needing to ask who 'them' was.

"I will _never_ send you back there Harry. You're going to stay with me, mummy, Siri, Remus, and my parents, everyone. Your uncle won't EVER hurt you again. We all love you so much Harry. You don't deserve what he did to you, he doesn't even deserve to know a wonderful child like you!" I told him fiercely, willing him to believe me.

"Really?"

"Really pup." Harry turned to Sirius. "We all love you a lot, and if he ever tries to go near you again, he'll have to go through a whole lot of people first."

"No one will take you away Harry. We won't let them." Remus added on.

Harry smiled, a smile of pure happiness, contentment, and love. I told myself right then and there that I would do whatever it takes to see that smile.

-Time Skip-

We were all sitting around in defense later that day. We were receiving some pretty nasty glares from the Slytherins, but luckily we drew Harry's attention to his coloring book. Professor Smith came in a couple of minutes later, levitating a shaking wardrobe. I packed away Harry's things and we all sat listening. We were taking Harry out of the room in a couple of minutes.

"Right. So you all remember, I hope, that we will be reviewing Boggarts today. Who can tell me what a Boggart is? Yes Mr. Snape?"

"A Boggart is a creature that turns into what you fear the most."

"Correct, 5 points to Gryffindor." The Slytherins glared, but Severus looked straight ahead, pretending not to notice. "Now, he-" He was cut off by a spell from the Slytherin side hitting the wardrobe, the classroom was quiet as the door creaked open. I wanted desperately to grab Harry and run, but I didn't want to draw more attention to us from the Boggart, or it may purposely single us out. Too late.

A large, fat, whale-sized man with a purple face stepped out, he was holding a belt, and looking right. At. Harry.

Harry was frozen, fear clear in his eyes as the Boggart moved forward. I was about to step in front of Harry, when he stood up himself. He stayed a healthy distance away from it, and opened his mouth.

~oOo~

Harry's POV:

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted, startling everyone. "You're just a big meanie! I don't deserve to be hurt by you! And you can't tell me that nobody loves me because my mummy and daddy do! So does Siri! And Remus! And a whole lotta other people too! I hate you! You're a bully! And daddy said I never have to see you ever again!" I was petrified, Uncle Vernon's face was getting more purple with each word I spoke, but I knew daddy wasn't lying when he told me this earlier. Also, my older mind was interfering. "And you can't hurt me no more! So being afraid of you is RIDIKULOUS!" I don't know if I mispronounced the word, or my mature mind was casting the spell for me, but the next thing anyone knew, there was a fat purple plum laying where Uncle Vernon had been moments ago. My 5-year-old self, scared it would turn back into my Uncle, ran up and jumped on the plum, squashing it into the ground. The room was quiet as I ran back to daddy who caught me in his arms and held me tightly.

"It's okay Harry." He said quietly.

"I know." I smiled at him. "Now I'm a Gryffindor right? Cause we squish our fears in the ground!"

"Yup!" He smiled at me. "You always were a Gryffindor to me though." Then he whispered in my ear. "You could be Slytherin for all I care, and I will always be proud of you." I smiled up at him. Some one cleared their throat and I looked around.

'So maybe not all of my fears were squashed' I thought as I buried my face in my dad's neck to hide from all of the staring eyes.

"Well, I'm going to have to award 20 points to Gryffindor."

"What! He isn't even part of the school!" I Slytherin called out.

"Yes, but his parents are, and I think that deserved an award as well. Also, 50 points from Slytherin. For releasing a Boggart and endangering young Mr. Potter." The Slytherins all gave outcries, but I just started to shake slightly. They all sounded real mad.

"Class dismissed." I felt myself being carried out of the room. I peaked out after a few minutes and saw we stopped in a deserted corridor. Dad put me down, but didn't let go. He kneeled in front of me and opened his mouth, only to be interrupted.

"Severus."

 ** _AN: So there you have it, cliffhanger, don't hate me. Anywho, the whole Boggart thing was a suggestion I got from a guest, so credit is to them, but they didn't have a screen name. Anyway, they wanted me to have Harry like, eat the plum, which would have been funny, but I don't know how realistic that would be. I don't know, maybe that's just me. If the person who gave me the suggestion is reading this: I hope you are okay with that! And I hope everyone liked the chapter! Super sorry for the long wait! Please REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: Thanks for your patience…. I know I haven't updated in awhile, and I have just been so super busy. Lot's to stress about you know? Anyway this chapter gave me a bit of trouble and I don't think it's that super good, but it is needed so bear with me. It helps the story along._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter_**

Regulus's POV:

When I found out that Sev switched houses, I really didn't know what to think. I talked to him about everything. Everything that I mask from others. We talk about everything from how neither of us want to be death eaters, to how much I wish my brother and I were close again. In some ways, I envy Sirius. No matter how he is treated at home, he isn't afraid to be himself. Maybe I can work this out in my favor though. After classes, I went in search for them. I had been in transfiguration with my year, but I was pretty sure they had defense considering the 4th year Slytherins had defense. I found them in a deserted corridor, James had just put Harry down. And Severus was with their group. I could see him talking quietly to my brother and Remus.

"Severus?" I said, causing all of their attention to be drawn to myself. Sirius scowled at me, but didn't say anything else, which surprised me. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked.

"Why? So you can bring him to your buddies for being a traitor to your house?" Sirius bit out. It hurt when he said that, but I kept my mask up and narrowed my eyes.

"Siri be nice." I heard Harry say quietly. So that must be why my brother is being more civil than usual.

"No, I just want to talk to him." I replied to my brother's question.

"Yeah sure Regulus, come on." Severus spoke up. He and I walked into an unused classroom in the corridor and put up some silencing spells. "What's up?"

"You switched houses." I stated, wanting to get straight to the point. "Why?"

"Why do you think Regulus? We always talk about how we don't want to be death eaters, and I don't know about you but I meant it! And I'm pretty sure you did too! I had to do something about it, I couldn't stay there. I'm a half-blood, who is best friends with a muggleborn, and I'm in Slytherin. I was… I was worried." He admitted, which surprised me, he never showed emotion. "I didn't want to be forced into anything, I'm the top potions student, you know that _he_ would benefit from a potions master. I am NOT giving him the chance to get to me, not easily anyway. I was in danger. I didn't fit in. I may be cunning and ambitious, but that is not what Slytherin house is about anymore."

I stood there, watching him. His voice was even, face impassive, except for his eyes. They betrayed his emotion. I could see desperation, and fear. I remembered our talks about a world without Voldemort.

"I envy you." I found myself saying. I could always talk to Severus about this stuff without worrying about being judged or anyone else finding out. I" meant it when I said I don't want to be a death eater, but my mother and father wish me to be. And all the pressure has fallen on me as they have basically given up hope for my brother. I don't see how Sirius can deal with our parents. I couldn't, but I would have nowhere to go if I run. I think Sirius is going to leave soon. He's put up with them for years, but he has somewhere to go. I don't I don't want to be a death eater Sev. I want to just go through school, get a job, live my life the way I want you know? But it's not that easy and I-"

"Have us to help you." He cut me off. "Give me time, I'll talk to your brother and everyone. We can help you Reg. We WILL figure it out."

"Sirius wouldn't help me."

"You would be surprised." I looked at him, urging him to continue. "Harry seems adamant on you two making up."

~oOo~

Sirius's POV:

I watched silently as my brother and Severus went into the classroom, I had mixed feelings about him now. My brother has always done everything perfectly in my parent's eyes- "Padfoot, be nice. Sev is okay," Harry interrupts my thoughts.

"I'm just worried; my brother is known for being a sneaky evil little b-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Sirius Black." Lily said while covering Harry's ears.

"It's true though!"

"No it's not." Harry said, turning to his mum. "Mummy, just because you cover my ears doesn't mean I still can't hear, it just muffles everything." Turning back to me, he said. "You gave Severus another chance…. Why not do the same for your brother?"

I contemplated that. Harry had a point and he was from the future, so maybe…. Maybe he was right? But he is also only five… but he is from the future… This was all just confusing. Because how well would he know my brother in the future? And I know my brother is on the path to being a death eater so why would a death eater be near Harry? But then again Voldemort tried to kill him when he was a baby…I just don't know, I guess I need to think about it, maybe talk to Severus…. He seems close to him… kind of… I guess… Well he seemed friendly just now and I have seen them talking and hanging out so maybe.

~oOo~

James' POV:

I could see Sirius had some sort of inner turmoil going on so I brought my attention back to Harry.

"Harry, how are you doing? Was that your uncle?"

He just looked down, I could tell he was fighting back the tears, and I couldn't blame him. He had just faced the man who beat him since he was little… well, littler. I gathered him in a hug and he let the tears go.

"Shh, shh Harry, it's alright, I meant what I said earlier, he won't get you ever again. You were so brave in there. So brave."

"R-really?" He hiccupped.

"Really really." I confirmed. He just nodded, so I wasn't sure if he would believe me.

"Why don't we ask Professor Dumbledore if we can take the rest of the day off? Alice can catch us up tonight when Harry is asleep, and we can all do something tomorrow. What?" Lily asked when she realized we were all staring at her in disbelief.

" _You_ are encouraging us to miss classes?"

"What?" We all turned around to see Severus and Regulus come out of the classroom. Regulus and Sirius stared at each other for a few moments before Regulus turned and strode down the corridor.

"Everything okay?" Lily asked him.

"Yes, everything's fine, he just wanted to talk to me. What's this about missing classes?"

" _Lily_ was suggesting that we take the afternoon off, have an early weekend." Sirius said with a smirk. "Prongs, you must be rubbing off on her.

"Shut it Sirius. I was suggesting that for Harry, and we would have to get the Headmaster's permission first." Lily argued, blushing if the pink tinge of her face was anything to go by.

"Sounds good to me, let's go, we could work on putting some of Harry's belongings in your dorm since he will be with you next week, we would need permission to enter the girl's dormitory though. Oh! And we should ask when the first Hogsmeade weekend is." I said winking at Lily, who blushed even more.

"Right then." Remus but in. "Let's go." I picked up Harry and we headed to the office.

~oOo~

Albus's POV:

I was reaching for another lemon drop when I felt my wards shift around. I smiled when the castle let me know who it was. I willed the gargoyle to move without a password and waited until the wards told me they were right outside the door.

"Enter." I called out before they could even knock. The door opened and in walked Lily, James, Harry, Severus, Sirius and Remus. I frowned in concern at seeing young Harry looking distraught. "Lemon drop?" I offered to everyone, but more specifically Harry. I was pleased that he accepted one, even though no one else did.

"Thank you sir." He said quietly.

"But of course my boy." I smiled. "Now, what can I do for all of you?"

"Professor Dumbledore sir." Lily stepped forward. "We just had a rather… eventful and distressing class. A Slytherin released a boggart on Harry, he stood up to it, but he was quite shaken up and I was wondering if maybe…" I held my hand up, effectively cutting her off. I could see where this was going.

"Say no more Miss Evans. You are all excused from today's classes. But I expect you to be caught up on Monday as well."

"Of course sir. Thank you so much." She smiled. "Also, we were wondering if the boys could have access to the girl's dorms, just for today, well Harry for longer, because we need to move things, and Harry will be staying with me every other week in the dorms."

"Of course Miss Evans, the castle will allow it, and also allow young Harry here to come and go freely."

"One more thing professor?" James asked.

"Just one?" I smiled.

"Yes sir, when will the first Hogsmeade weekend be?"

"Ah, I believe that will be scheduled for the last Saturday of the month." I told him, giving him a wink. He only smiled at me brightly in return.

I watched as they all left. Harry wouldn't be like this if Voldemort hadn't…. or wouldn't in the future…. Kill his parents. That won't happen though. As I sucked on my lemon drop I started making plans to retrieve the horcruxes.

 ** _AN: So there it is, it will get better please be patient. I've had many suggestions that will improve the story greatly I think, and I'm trying to work that into my story. So until next time! Sorry again for the super long wait._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: So my birthday is Tuesday and my goal was to update all three of my stories by then and it happened! Yay! I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I want to thank Valerian candidate for bringing up some issues that I didn't notice and hope this helps the story! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter._**

Lily's POV:

"Woah!"

 _CRASH._

"James!"

"Nice save Sev."

We had duplicated Harry's bed. He was adamant on having the SAME one and not a completely different one conjured up or brought up to the girl's dorm. He did agree to duplicating it though. I had a feeling he was starting to test his boundaries a bit with the little things. For this, he wanted to see if we would think he was stupid for it, or deny him something that brought him comfort, as ridiculous as it may sound. We had all talked it over and we agreed to assure Harry it wasn't unusual. And we would do it. That is how we came to our current predicament.

We had duplicated the bed in the boy's dorm obviously, and none of us knew a shrinking charm that would last long on something big like this, so we decided to use the hovering charm. We had almost made it to the bottom of the boy's stairs when James had slipped and the bed started to fall towards as it lost one of the people holding it up. Severus had pushed him out of the way. They were both sprawled on the common room floor, Sirius and Remus, and now myself levitating the bed. We set it down and ran over to the boys. Sev was getting up but James wasn't.

"James?" I asked. He groaned.

"Daddy? Daddy are you okay?" Harry asked frantically, tears coming down his face in streams.

"I'm okay, my head just hurts…" He said and we helped him sit up, only for him to be knocked over again by a frantic Harry.

"Sorry daddy! 'M sorry! I shou-shouldn't h-have asked for my bed. Sh-should have j-just l-let you h-have a different one pu-put in mummy's room. 'Msorry!" He said between the sobs and hiccups. James just held him and rubbed his back. When Harry calmed down enough he spoke.

"I'm fine Harry. Honestly, you have nothing to apologize for. You wanted a familiar bed, it's perfectly understandable, and if it makes you happier and comfortable, than it's worth it."

"'M not worth it daddy. 'M not w-worth anything. Ungrateful, unloved."

"No you're not Harry."

But he wasn't listening. He just kept repeating ungrateful, unloved and the added word of burden. There were other words too, like Cedric, Snuffles, dies, his fault, stuff like that, and it was really worrying me. I was going to kill my sister and her future husband for this. Harry squirmed around and managed to get out of James' arms. We all made to go after him but he was to fast and ran out of the common room, with all of us in tow, calling for him to come back. Remus, with his enhanced running abilities thanks to being a werewolf, was the closest to him. He reached out for him just as Harry slipped on the step and fell down an entire flight of stairs, ending the fall by his head hitting the bottom hard. Very, very hard.

"Harry!"

~oOo~

Harry's POV:

"Hello?" I called out while spinning around looking at the white scenery. It seemed familiar, and it took me a second to realize I was back at Kings Cross Station, only the one I went to when I died, and when Dumbledore talked to me last time. So I wonder if that means…

"Harry my boy." I whirled around to see Dumbledore standing there. He hadn't been there a moment ago.

"Professor Dumbledore." I said, and realized I was using my mature mind. "What-? How-? What's going on?"

"Harry my boy, I am afraid I made a mistake."

Panic seized up inside of me. Was he going to send me back? No! I wanted, I NEEDED more time with my parents. He couldn't take me away!

"Sir please, I'm not ready to leave-"

He held his hand up, effectively silencing me.

"Not what I meant my dear boy. I merely meant your- to put it lightly- traumatizing past. You feel yourself a burden because of everything that has happened in the future, all those lives that were lost that you blame yourself for. I fear that being back it the past with those memories at moment, may do more harm than good."

"So your sending me away?"

"Not at all. I am merely placing a-shall we call it-block on your memories. You may access them when the time is right. I will block most of your memories from Hogwarts that may be categorized as traumatizing. It will allow you to be more carefree. But you will remember everything else too. Mind you, not all of them will be block, mainly the major ones. They will be revealed if needed as needed. You will simple remember them."

"But I can stay?" I clarified.

"Of course." I let out a sigh of relief. "I am glad to see you are enjoying being with your family Harry. You deserve it. Enjoy being a child, you have done enough for the wizarding world."

"I will sir. Sir? Won't they notice? If… I mean if my memories are gone? Like what about what I already told them? And what about thestrals?"

"You will remember what you have already told them, however, once the last horcrux is dealt with, that will fade. The memory will go of horcruxes and you will not remember your hunt for them when you awaken, only what they are, where they are, and how to get them. The thestrals, you will be able to see them, the memory will be blocked but it will still be there, so you will see them. Your parents will think, or you will tell them, that it must have been from when Voldemort murdered you mother, for she was in the room with you. You were to young to realize what you were seeing, therefore that could not really affect you. **_(I don't know if that is the actual reason, but it's all I've got.)_** Now, I fear you have worried your family for long enough. It's time to wake up my boy."

Everything started to fade.

~oOo~

James' POV:

"I'm fine, I want to see my son!" I said trying to push my way past a frustrated Madam Pomfrey. Of course Lily had to tell the WHOLE story in detail and she had found out I hit my head. But I was fine! Harry needed me.

"Mr. Potter. You will lay on that bed and allow me to scan your head."

"Hey that rhymed!" Sirius shouted, everyone turned to look at him and he shrugged. "It did."

I let out a sigh of frustration. I had to compromise.

"Look. I want to be with my son. He is more injured than me and I know you just healed him and he will be fine, but I want to be _with_ him. Like Lily is." I pointed over to my girlfriend (how cool is it to be able to say that!?), who was holding Harry's and and carding her finger's through his hair. "Can I _please_ go sit with them? You can scan my head while I'm sitting there."

"I want you laying down in case you do have a head injury Mr. Potter."

"Fine!" I enlarged Harry's bed and laid next to him. I turned on my side and wrapped my arm around him and taking his hand that Lily was holding so I was holding both of their hands. "Go ahead, I'm laying down." I told Madam Pompfrey without even looking at her, my eyes were on my son's face.

I heard Madam Pompfrey huff and mumble something about how all Potter's are too stubborn for their own good and I winked at Lily who smiled at me. I heard a spell being cast and felt the tingling of magic in my head before it disappeared.

"I'm fine aren't I?" I smirked and looked to Sirius who was holding back a laugh. "I told you so."

"Well I wanted to at least check! You might have had a head injury and you didn't even know it."

"I would notice it."

"My mistake. You would have CHOSEN not to notice it. Honestly! I'll be in my office, call me when young Mr. Potter wakes up."

"Alright Madam Pomfrey. Thank you." Lily smiled at her, my back was still to her but I knew she was smiling back at Lily. She loved Lily, everyone did. I heard Madam Pomfrey's office door close.

"James!"

"Oh come on Lils! You were trying not to laugh."

"That was disrespectful."

"Lily." I said and just looked at her.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at Harry.

"Think he will be awake soon?" She asked.

"Who knows? That was a pretty bad injury, blood was everywhere." Remus looked nauseous just saying it.

"What was he muttering about? Who's Cedric?" I asked aloud. It had been bugging me.

"No idea, as much as I want to ask, I don't think it's wise. If he was that distraught about it… It might have been something big. Also, do we really want to bring it up and have another episode of what just happened?" Lily, being the voice of reason, asked.

We all agreed that another panic attack would not be beneficial to Harry's health, or anyone's really. We would be too freaked out.

"How is he? Where is he?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up from Harry's face to see six adults walk into the hospital wing. It as mine and Lily's parents, along with McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?"

"We all came to check on our grandson obviously. We were having tea with Lily's parents when Albus flooed us." Mum said as she came up to the hospital wing bed to check on Harry.

"He's so small." I heard Lily's mum say, and I realized this was the first time her parents had seen our child.

"Yeah. The people he was with in the future didn't feed him and were pretty bad to him." I said.

"We were actually just talking about that with them James. And how to help the situation." Dad said.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. And we were thinking it might be best for Harry to stay with one of us."

"Excuse me?" That was Lily but I was with her. They couldn't do that, they may be my parents, but they weren't Harry's.

"Lily, you are only 14, you shouldn't be taking care of a child right now, especially one who had as many problems as Harry." Mr. Evans tried. I could see Lily getting mad, and as angry as I was I was going to let her respond to that.

"He's MY son! He doesn't have problems! You can't take him away. You can't. I can take care of him just fine and I'm not alone. I have James, Sirius, Remus and Severus helping me! Along with my other friends." She told him.

"Lily."

"She's right. He is OUR SON. You can't take him from us."

"He may be you're son but we are the adults and you are still children. We feel it's best if Harry was with an adult." Dad tried.

"He's afraid of adults. You don't trust me?" I said, hurt at that realization.

"James, it's not that. We just feel he would do better. Look at what happened today."

"You can't take him back."

"Albus help us out here." Mum tried.

"I'm afraid I can't. While I agree with any other child you're reasoning would be right. Harry is a special case. In my honest opinion, taking Harry away would be for the worst. Everything is worked out with classes, they still get to be children but are responsible as well." I love Dumbledore.

"You honestly think so Albus?" Dad said in a tired voice.

"I honestly do. But if you don't believe me, maybe you should stick around for a day or so. Even a week if you must. But do not interfere. Just observe."

"I think that would be wonderful." Mrs. Evens spoke up. She had been observing Harry the whole time.

"Harry might not like seeing you hover around though. It might worry him that he will have to go." Severus put in.

"How about a disillusionment charm with a notice-me-not charm as well?"

"What an excellent idea Remus."

He cast the charms after the adults had sat down to watch. It made me uncomfortable that my parents would be shadowing us. But Dumbledore told us they would have their own rooms closer to Gryffindor tower at night, so that made me a little more comfortable. I found myself forgetting about them as we all took up our positions from before. I smiled at Lily and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She smiled back and we both looked down at Harry. Lily brushed her finger's through his hair.

And we waited.

 ** _AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon, I have to write for my other stories as well though! Check them out too! I do seriously love reviews though! I check like, every ten minutes for them. And PM me if you have suggestions or anything! Hope you enjoyed it! Until the next chapter!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: Hey! I am so sorry, writer's block and a bad start to 2017. I have to give credit where credit is due. A lot of the inspiration for this chapter is from Valerian Candidate and their ideas on how I could move forward in the story and what will help. So Harry is basically a five-year old now, sometimes more mature but not often. And when the time comes where his mature mind is needed is when it will pop up. I really hope you guys like this chapter, I'm sort of nervous that it's not that good. So PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter my faithful readers…_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Harry Potter_**

Rose's POV (Lily's mom):

I sat nervously biting my lip. My hand was squeezing my husband, Mark's, hand tightly. I wanted so bad to go over and hug my future grandson. To distract myself I turned my attention to the other occupants of the room.

My daughter Lily. She is so strong and so kind-hearted, and also very intelligent and strong-willed and strong-minded. She was the top girl of her class, always ready to learn something new. Lily is very sympathetic, which is why I think she and Severus are such good friends. She understands him and what he goes through, and she doesn't judge him for it, she encourages him and gives him a friend. There were people who Lily did complain about, the majority of them being in this room. My eyes drifted to the main one.

James Potter. The James Potter I've heard about for the past three years was a bullying arrogant toe-rag, my daughters' words not mine. He didn't have any sympathy as he picked a target to prank. Didn't care how they would feel, just did it for a laugh for him and his buddies. Lily always ranted about how James and his friends always thought of themselves as above the rules and how no one is as important as they are, and so on. However, the James Potter I was seeing laying in that bed was one who would give up anything for those he cared about. I saw the James Potter that cares about my daughter and his son. I watched as he lay there looking at Harry concerned. He may have been all those things Lily said in the past, but he would grow up to be a good man, I know it. After all, my daughter did marry him.

I turned my attention to Severus, Sirius and Remus. All the boys looked concerned for Harry as well. Severus is such a good boy, he has a lot to deal with at home, so much pain. Sirius, I didn't know him, but apparently he is good enough for Lily to agree to make him godfather to her son. I could see something was off about him, mainly in his eyes. As if there is a lingering pain and hurt that he is suppressing. And Remus, he was the one Lily never really complained about. She always said he was the smartest of their little group, and the most sensible, keeping James and Sirius in line as best as he could. He was the top boy student in her class.

My gaze then fixated on Harry. He was a five-year-old boy who had been hurt by his family. Looking at him, he looked just like James, only… only I could see Lily too. He has the same delicate fingers she does and her small button nose. I couldn't wait to see his eyes. The emerald green I love so much. He started to stir and I found myself leaning forward as he blinked open his eyes, same shape and color as Lily.

"Daddy?" He asked as he looked over at the figure laying beside him. James gave him a smile.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" James asked.

"Tired, my head hurts. What happened?" He asked now looking to Lily.

"What can you remember sweet heart?" She asked him while motioning for Severus to get Pomphrey who had gone to her office to work until Harry woke up."

"I-I…" He looked as though he was racking his brain to remember, then a horrified look appeared on his face and tears began to fall. "I'm sorry!" He cried. I looked to my husband and the Potter's confused. They just shrugged.

~oOo~

James' POV:

I knew immediately that Harry was thinking about me falling. All thoughts about how our parents were there flew out of my mind and I focused solely on Harry, my son.

"Hey, hey buddy. I'm okay, I'm not mad and it wasn't your fault. Madam Pomphrey already checked me over, we a re more worried about you." I told him gently as Lily ran her fingers through his hair. He was crying now and I wiped the tears for him, but more came.

"B-but you got h-hurt! B-because of m-me!" He cried.

"I'm not hurt Har-Bear, I'm fine. My head doesn't even hurt anymore."

"B-But…"

"No buts." I told him gently yet firmly.

"Can you tell us what you remember Harry?" Lily asked as Madam Pomphrey came out with Severus.

Harry sniffled and cuddled closer to me.

"Hey buddy? Harry? No one hear is mad, especially not at you."

"Even though you fell because of me."

"It was not your fault. Now why don't you take a moment to calm down and when you do you can tell us what you remember okay? And it looks like some one got your plushies for you." I whispered that last part as I saw Remus holding them. When he got them I don't know, but he always knew what to do.

"Thanks M-Moony." Harry hiccupped as he accepted the stag and dog plushies.

"Anything for you cub." Remus smiled.

Harry clung to his plushies, Lily (who had moved from the chair next to the bed to sitting next to us on the bed by Harry's head, and myself as he worked on calming himself down. Once the sobs and hiccups were fading he started to talk.

"You were all moving my bed, and daddy, he-he slipped and- and the bed started t-to fa-fall on him but Sev pushed him out of the way, but he-he still got hurt!" I hugged Harry tightly.

"I'm not hurt Harry, even Madam Pomphrey said so, right?" I asked turning to the mediwitch.

"He is fine Harry dear. He's got a hard head."

We all laughed a bit and I looked to Harry to see him smiling.

"See Har-Bear? Now go ahead, tell us wheat else you remember."

"I-I remember… I remember being scared that you would send me back to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. I didn't want to. I wanted you and mummy and Siri and Remi and Sev… I didn't want to go back, you guys care 'bout me, and love me and don't hurt me, and let me eat…" He started getting frantic again so Lily and I tried to sooth him, when we had succeeded he continued.

"I just remember panicking and running, then I woke up here. What happened?"

"Harry, you fell down the stairs, you… we… we could have lost you. We were lucky that you weren't hurt worse."

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Harry, we just need you to be careful. You can't just run away like that." Lily scolded. His distraught face almost made me say something to Lily, but this had to be said.

"Am I in trouble mummy? Are you mad at me? Please don't be mad at me!" He cried.

"Harry, hey kiddo look at me please." I said, and when he did so I spoke again. "Your mum and I are not mad at you. We were worried, you ran out into the school, you could have gotten lost or more hurt than you were. We want you to understand that you can't just run away like that, your mum and I agreed that you will spend five minutes in the corner." His sniffle caused my heart to break. "After that all will be forgiven."

"C-can I do it n-now?" I knew the guilt was now eating at him and I hated what we had to say.

"Not now Harry, you need to wait for the all-clear from Madam Pomphrey." Lily told him.

"If he is not standing I think it should be fine. We can conjure up a chair." Madam Pomphrey spoke up and Lily, Harry and myself all shot her a grateful look. She smiled kindly as she conjured up a regular wooden kids chair with a straight back. I knew that Harry would feel guilty if we didn't do something, he would feel guilty for worrying us like that and it would hang over his head, best to do something like this, that and what we were saying was true.

I picked Harry up and Lily and I helped him into a bathrobe so he wouldn't get cold. I carried him over and set him in the chair.

"We don't like it anymore than you buddy." I whispered sadly to him as Lily kissed his forehead. Madam Pomphrey handed me a timer set for five minutes. I set it on the floor beside Harry. "When it goes off we will come get you, don't stand up and walk alright?" He nodded and I started the timer. I took Lily's hand and we reluctantly walked back to the bed.

"I'm sorry… I- I didn't say much. I just, I still picture him lying on the floor, blood around, and then punishing him…" Lily was distraught.

"Sh…" I whispered. "I understand Lil's, hardest thing I've ever done." I looked to Harry as we sat down by Remus, Sirius and Severus. His shaking shoulder broke a piece of my heart off as I knew he was crying silently.

~oOo~

Charlus' POV:

 _'What? Since when is James that responsible?'_ I couldn't help but think to myself as I watched my son and his-now- girlfriend talk to Harry and even put him in time-out. I had never seen him so serious or so mature. Albus and Minerva had remained silent throughout all of this and just watched as we did.

I could tell how hard it was for James and Lily to punish Harry. Actually I was very surprised they did it. James and Lily were talking quietly with their friends and glancing at my silently crying five-year-old grandson with sad eyes. I know now that James understands that anytime we punished him we were more hurt by it then he was. That old saying 'this hurts me more than it hurts you.'

I'm proud of him.

~oOo~

Lily's POV:

"No, he's already upset enough." James said firmly in response to my question. I sighed.

"James…" Sev started hesitantly. I could tell he was still nervous, after all the bad blood between them, things were still tentative. "I-I think Lily has a point."

"Why put him through that though? It will make him more distraught!"

"I agree with James!"

"Of course you do Sirius. You two aren't seeing the logic behind this. It would benefit Harry to get this out of the way now. You guys are his parents, it's ultimately up to you, but James, hear us out on it." Remus put in calmly.

"I don't want him to be more upset if I can help it!" James exclaimed loudly enough so Harry would not hear him.

"You think I do?" I asked. He thought about that, I could see it. I sighed. "James, if we get him to tell us about whoever Cedric and snuffles were and whatever he was talking about, we won't have to worry about it later, get all of the bad stuff out of the way without something else hanging over our heads. It's never going to be the right time because we never want to make him upset like that but if it's something that causes him to react that strongly… I-I honestly think it would be better for him, both health and safety to let us know so we can help him and find out what it's all about and how to prevent anything that might trigger a reaction like the one he had that ended him here." I explained calmly.

"I-I… He's sitting in a corner! He won't do it again!" He tried desperately. I snorted.

"And when you were little and your parents stuck you in the corner did it stop you from repeating."

"Harry's different!" He argued feebly.

"Yes he is. He tries to be obedient and he is, to obedient. And if he freaks out again and isn't thinking straight and does something wrong he will feel even worse and there is something we can do now to prevent that, please James." I pleaded. "I don't want to bring it up anymore than you do but we have to, and I need you to help me here. Please." He put his head in his hands and nodded. I leaned down and kissed his cheek causing him to look up at me with a small, soft smile.

We waited another minute or so before the timer went off. I let James go get Harry and bring him over. He clung to James tightly until he was brought over to the bed and I held him on my lap. He was still crying softly.

"'M sorry!"

"We know Harry, all is forgiven and forgotten. Come on it's alright, I've got you and look, here's your plushies!" I said holding them out from where they had been lying on the bed.

~oOo~

Harry's POV:

I took Padfoot and Prongs from mummy and rested my head right above her heart, letting the beat calm me down. Mummy was here and would make everything better. I didn't like the corner I was all by myself. I felt mummy's fingers playing with my hair, she liked doing that, and it felt good too. I was really tired and then mummy pulled me away from her. I whimpered and tried to snuggle closer.

"Hang on Harry." She said softly.

"Tired mummy."

"I'm sure you are but I just have a question for you."

I nodded for her to tell her t o go on as I rubbed my eyes and hugged Padfoot and Prongs tightly.

"Har-Bear…" I looked at daddy, he seemed hesitant and I tensed, were they sending me away after all? "Before you ran out of the common room… you… you were mumbling to yourself. You were talking about Cedric…. And Snuffles…"

"Who?" I asked. I didn't know what my daddy was talking about.

"That's what we are asking you Harry honey." Mummy told me. I felt so confused.

"But… I don't know a Cedric or a Snuffles…" I said. "I'm sorry! I-"

"Shush Harry, it's alright. Sirius, can you get Madam Pomphrey? Maybe he does have a head injury. Maybe he has amnesia." Mummy said to Siri. What was amnesia? Did that mean they were sending me away because I'm freakier? No! No! NO!

"NO!" I yelled, everyone looked at me. "I-I remember!"

"You do? But you just-"

"I remember!" I said interrupting daddy.

"Alright Harry, alright. Can you tell us who they are and what happened? You said something about them dying and how it was your fault." I said that? But- but I don't know them! He sounded like he didn't believe me. I had to think of something fast so they wouldn't realize how much of a freak and a burden I am.

"They- they are… uh… flowers!" I told them.

"Flowers?" Remus repeated slowly. I nodded so much my head hurt.

"Uh-huh. Aunt Petunia made me garden, and- I- they were my favorites… so I named them… and then, uh… I- I- I fell on them and they died?" It sounded more like a question, I knew I was crying, and I wasn't supposed to but I couldn't help it. I wanted to stay.

"Sirius, go get Madam Pomphrey please." Mummy said to Siri who had just been standing there.

"Please no! Please! It's true!"

"Harry!" I looked over at my daddy. He had a stern voice, but he changed it to softer when I looked at him. "Harry, you don't have to make up a story. We want Madam Pomphrey to check you again to make sure nothing was missed, if you're having trouble remembering things. Mummy and I are not mad, we are worried and want to make sure you are okay. We will NOT send you away. Ever. Alright? So tell me, were you telling the truth?"

I cried and hugged my plushies as I shook my head no. Now I would be in trouble for lying.

"We don't like it when you lie to us Harry, then we don't know how to help you or even if you need help. We will let it go this time because you just got out of the corner and we need you to get checked over, but if you lie that means a time-out. Understand?" I nodded because I think I did understand. "Good boy." He ruffled my hair and I gave him a teary smile. Madam Pomphrey came back out.

"I'm just going to run my wand over your head and do a deeper scan alright Harry?" She asked me. "It won't hurt; you will just feel some tingles from the magic."

"Okay." I whispered. I leaned back against mummy again, both of my arms had a plushie in them though. Madam Pomphrey raised her wand and I flinched and tensed up, I just can't help it. "Sorry." I whispered again.

"No need to be sorry Harry, can you tell me why you flinched that badly?" I looked down, I started shaking, they were all looking at me! Uncle Vernon told me never to tell about anything… but mummy and daddy said they would always protect me and not send me back.

"Y-you won't send me away?" I had to be sure.

"Never." Mummy and daddy both said together. I took a shaky breath and tried to hold in the tears that were already falling.

"U-Uncle Vernon… he sometime would hit me with a stick that he would find outside." I admitted quietly. "Whenever I messed up Aunt Petunia's garden especially, she would tell Uncle Vernon, or lock me in my cupboard until he got home…" I felt mummy's arms tighten around me and daddy's hand held hers that was holding me as well.

"Well, how about I tell you what I'm about to do before I do it?" I nodded and relaxed a bit in mummy's arms. "Good boy. I'm going to raise my wand in the air right above your head." She explained, I still tensed a bit as she did this slowly. "Now I am going to place the tip of my wand on your head, not hard, very gently." I tensed even more. She was going to hit me! She sai- oh. That wasn't hard at all. I could barely feel that. I relaxed once more in my parent's arms "Now I'm going to start the scan."

She muttered some words under her breath and then my head tickled.

~oOo~

Mark's POV:

I was watching, amazed at all the interaction between the teenagers and the child. They all seemed to come together and are able to act more mature for this young boy who apparently is my grandson in the future. I was horrified when I heard him talking about Petunia and her current boyfriend whom I suppose will be her husband in the future. They were absolutely wretched to this innocent boy. How Petunia could do that… I just. I can't express in words how I feel to know that she can abuse, starve and lock away her own innocent flesh and blood.

I heard Harry giggle when the scan started and Rose's hand loosened around mine ever so slightly.

While it was good to see how mature these kids could be, it took a lot to be a parent. Harry needed stability. And with the classes and stresses of school, I don't know how much longer they can do it. Harry needs adults.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 **Train station Sep. 1** **st**

"Hello, I'm Dorea Potter, that was my husband Charlus. He should be back soon. If it's alright with you, we would like to invite you over and talk to you about what is happening right now."

"We-." My wife started.

"No!" I looked to Petunia, I had forgotten she was there. She looked angry. "I'm meant to be meeting Vernon for lunch!" She told me. I frowned but nodded. Vernon was not my first choice for a boyfriend for my sixteen-year-old child. I found him rude and disrespectful, but Petunia liked him, and it is teen love, it probably won't last.

"Alright calm down." I told her before turning to Dorea. "Why don't you and your husband come for lunch at our house so Petunia can get home and go out." I offered. I was very curious as to what was happening and I would rather know sooner than later.

"I think that would be lovely, thank you." She agreed. "Charlus should be hear soon."

"You can drive with us, as I'm sure you apparated or port-keyed here. Lily has told us all about wizard transportation." I explained at her look of astonishment.

"Yes that would be great since wizard transportation works best with a clear visual of where we are going." She agreed.

We made a little small talk as we waited for Charlus. When he arrived we greeted him.

"How are they?" Dorea asked.

"Exhausted. James was asleep, I felt bad waking him, but they had to talk. Think he'll be able to convince her? Do you think they are up to this?" He asked worried.

"Hopefully, we will contact Albus about it regularly."

"But will that be enough?"

"For now it has to be. Harry needs them. We'll talk about it later though dear. This is Rose and Mark Evans. They are unable to come over but invited us over to their house." Dorea said to Charlus as we shook hands.

"Wonderful! Thank you shall we go?"

"Yes, and they even offered to drive us there in their car so we best get going."

 _Time Skip-at the Evans home_

"Bye mum, bye dad!" Petunia called to us as she ran out of the house to meet Vernon who was waiting in the driveway in his car.

"Bye dear, have a good time!" Rose called, but the door had already slammed shut. I sighed sadly and rubbed my wife's back as we all sat down with our tea in the sitting room. "Alright, what was it you needed to explain to us?"

"It's a long and unbelievable story, and it would be wonderful if you would hear us out before making any decisions on whether or not you believe us. We have proof as well." Charlus said. Rose and I shared a confused look but agreed none the less, I mean, how crazy could it be? Magic was real, it doesn't get more unbelievable than that.

"Alright, it all started yesterday. My son James and his friend Sirius were out in the yard at our manor, and he told us that there was this light and a child appeared, a five-year-old child. James said that he asked him who he was and the child said that his name was Harry James Potter and he is James' son from the future…" Charlus trailed off at our disbelieving looks. "I know it's hard to believe. But remember that you said you would hear us out."

"Yes, go on please." Rose told them as we were both sitting on the edge of our seats so to speak I suppose.

 _Another time skip to the end of the story._

"And we got to the station, found them a compartment and waited for you guys to show up." Charlus finished as Rose and I looked over a copy of Harry's medical report and a photograph they had taken.

"This is… a lot to take in and process…." I commented.

"So you believe us?"

"I don't know about my wife, but I am a bit skeptical to all this."

"I am too Mark. I mean, you can't honestly expect us to just up and believe that our daughter not only marries your son, but also has a son that saw both my daughter and your son be murdered, survived at the age of one, has been abused by Petunia and her current boyfriend who she apparently marries for four years and then travels back in time to right now? It's more than a little unbelievable if you ask me." Rose ranted. I took her hand and kissed it, she was crying. "And not only that you are expecting my daughter to help raise her supposed future son while she is still in school. Think of what that could do to her future? How will she be able to focus on school when they have a five-year-old running around? I- I just… I don't know…." She trailed off.

"Please." Dorea walked over and sat beside her. "I understand how you are feeling right now, my son is the same age and I worry as well. We just… there wasn't much time to decide things, and, well… you haven't met him. You don't understand how important it is for him to be with them."

"They are fourteen! They are still children themselves! They can't take care of a child."

"As one mother to another, I have to completely agree with you, we want them to live their childhood to the fullest before needing to grow up and they haven't learned everything yet and we are both worried about how everything is going to work out. Especially because it's no secret that James is not the most… responsible person. But you haven't seen him with Harry, it's like he is a whole different person."

"I just, I still don't believe it."

"We have something at our manor called a pensieve. It allows us to place memories in it to view them, why don't I go grab it and you can see everything from the way we saw it happen?" Charlus suggested. Rose was still crying so I answered for both of us.

"I think that might help a lot."

 _Time Skip to after viewing the memories_

"I am still not sure but for right now… I don't think I have a choice other than to believe it." I said stunned. Magic was truly amazing; it was strange being in a memory like that.

"Agreed." Rose said through the tears and I drew her closer to me to comfort her. "I-I just don't think they are ready for this. They don't know what children need, especially children with a lot of baggage like Harry. Harry needs adults to help him."

"I understand where your coming from, I do. But… Harry- as you could see- is different. He will benefit best from being with Lily and James, along with Sirius, Remus and Severus." Charlus explained.

"I agree with Rose here, I think that it is too much for the kids to handle, we could take him, or you could, or we could share custody, something. He needs stability and they can't provide that for him. But we can."

"Harry won't want to be here, this is where Petunia will be and he can't be around her, and just the thought of James leaving him behind causes him to go into a panic attack as you observed. We brought this to your attention because they _will_ need us. Lily will probably be owling you soon, they will need us to help and guide them. To still be their parents."

"I know there is a war going on in the wizarding world! Harry needs adults to protect him!" Rose argued.

"Hogwarts is the safest place for him. He has been hurt by adults, he has a hard time trusting." Dorea stated calmly, though I could see she was a bit shaken.

"He will trust us! We are family!"

"So was Petunia." That made us quiet.

"It's different." Rose whispered and I squeezed her hand to show my support. "And what about their studies? And Harry's as well! He could be home-schooled!"

 ** _FLASHBACK ENDS_**

We sat there making a list of pros and cons to the whole ordeal. I could tell The Potters were not completely on board, but I could also see that we had grabbed their attention. We had to think of everyone, Harry, James, Lily, their friends.

Knowing what Petunia does in the future makes me wonder if I was a good parent at all. How could anyone do that? I don't even have words to describe how it makes me feel that she could treat Harry, or anyone for that matter, like that.

I could see the love both Lily and James have for Harry, along with their friends. The care and responsibility they show to him, but they had to understand that we just want what's best for them.

~oOo~

Remus' POV:

"There is no damage or anything related to that. It seems someone has put up a powerful block in Harry's brain that I can't even begin to try and break down. Whoever put it there must be powerful."

"But we have been here the whole time." I put in. "No one was here. It… If he knew who these people were earlier but not now, how did the block get there?" I asked.

"It's impossible to say." Madam Pomphrey started. "I don't want to take the block off because I don't know if me trying to remove it could cause brain damage, but… it seems to me that whoever did put it up, did it for Harry's own good. The wall creating the block is black, meaning the memories are not good, traumatizing even."

"It was Professor Dumbledore ma'am." Harry stated and we all turned to said man who had been in the middle of unwrapping what looked to be a muggle candy.

"Did I?" He asked, not looking up until the candy was unwrapped. His eyes were twinkling. "I don't recall doing anything of the sort." He said and popped the candy in his mouth.

"Not you, the one I was dreaming about."

"Ah." Was Professor Dumbledore's reply. He was smiling slightly and I think he understood what was happening. I wish I could figure it out as well.

Sirius, Severus and I had all stayed pretty quiet throughout this whole ordeal, not really knowing what we could do, but we could tell it was not the time for jokes. I just wish there was something we could do. I feel so helpless right now.

"So it's a good thing for sure then?" Severus confirmed. "I mean, if Professor Dumbledore put the more traumatizing memories in a powerful block, it would be for his benefit. It will help him right?"

It's sad to know that Harry has so many traumatizing memories that they even need a block like that.

"Yes and no. There may be other memories there as well that are being suppressed for certain reasons, one being it may be a trigger for Harry."

"A trigger?"

Sometimes with memory blocks like these, a certain memory can trigger one of the suppressed memories, if the trigger is strong enough it can cause the suppressed memory to slip through the block and to surface. These memories could be anything, even a memory that just has a very powerful feeling that he may have felt at a traumatizing time."

"What?" I rolled my eyes but smiled softly at Sirius' confusion.

"Some of the memories that are suppressed could be some of his better memories, or major events in his life that could cause Harry to remember one of the memories behind the block." I explained the best I could.

"Well, I don't think it will harm Harry honestly. Albus is already a great and powerful, not to mention a very wise wizard. He can only get more so in the future right? I believe that young Harry is alright and we need to put faith in Albus, well, future Albus."

"Oh Minerva I do believe you are making me blush."

"When can we go? I don't like hospitals. Or hospital wings." Harry asked.

"You Mr. Potter, get that particular trait from your father." Madam Pomphrey stated. I laughed along with the other occupants of the room.

I was just relieved that Harry would be alright.

 ** _AN: So I hope this wasn't bad. I wanted to treat you guys to a longer chapter, I hope it was good. The idea for Harry getting a time-out kind of just happened as I was writing this chapter out and it sort of played into the chapter without me even knowing where the idea came from. Hope you don't hate me for it. It also helps break the barrier that James and Lily are going to be his parents as well. I have been struggling with writer's block but I feel that with this chapter out of the way that it will hopefully disappear and I can get more inspiration. I have already started on the next chapter. Thank you for your patience! Check out my other stories, I will hopefully have those updates too, both have chapters that I am working on. I ask that you be kind while reviewing!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN: Sorry for the wait. This is not abandoned, none of my stories are I promise. I had a lot I have been dealing with. This chapter took awhile to write too. It was difficult and I'm not entirely happy with it, but I'm also not disappointed with it. Please enjoy and REVIEW!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter_**

James' POV:

We were all making our way to Gryffindor tower, Harry in my arms. Madam Pomphrey agreed to let him go as long as he took it easy.

"Daddy?"

"What's up buddy?"

"Can you and mummy read me a story when we get back?"

"Of course we can. Why don't we see if we can even sit at the couch in front of the fireplace?" Lily replied. Harry just nodded. We reached the common room and Severus said the password. The common room was a little busy, but not more so than normal, it was mid afternoon, most classes were done, and people were out enjoying the sun. So that meant the couch was free. I handed Harry to Lily and rummaged through the bag I had with his stuff in it, he had a bunch of Dr. Seuss books in there Harry was obsessed with them, mum and dad were gonna make a Dr. Seuss bedroom theme for him at home.

"Alright Harry, which one?" I asked spreading all the books out on the table for him to see.

"The fish book!" I smiled as I picked up one fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish. I handed it to Lily before joining them on the couch. Severus, Remus and Sirius were all playing exploding snap, and Lily had covered Harry-who was still holding his plushies- in a blanket. It was like a cheesy muggle film, but I loved it.

~oOo~

Mark's POV:

We all watched the scene. It was very calming and peaceful, Harry giggled loudly when Lily got to the part where the fat fish was wearing a yellow hat. Once they finished that book they went on to Fox and Socks. James read that one and Harry was constantly laughing as James' tongue kept getting tongue-tied with the crazy tongue twisters. By the time they had moved on to Cat in the Hat, Harry was napping.

"We should let him sleep, at least until dinner, Madam Pomphrey said he would be more tired than usual." I heard my daughter say.

I watched as they laid him down on the couch, tucked a pillow under his head, and joined their friends in exploding snap, whatever that was. It didn't look very safe; Sirius was already missing an eyebrow. They talked as they played.

"Harry is excited to see the quidditch match coming up soon." James said. I think that was the 'utterly barbaric and dangerous waste of time' sport Lily told us about. Her words not mine.

"I bet! He's gonna be a great chaser, just like you!" Sirius said.

"Nah, he's tiny, he'll be an awesome seeker." James replied.

"I'd have to go with James on that one Sirius." Remus put in. "Harry is slim and small, perfect build for a seeker. He probably takes after Lily, since James has a more solid build."

"Checking me out Remus? Sorry to break it to you mate, but I'm taken." James laughed as Remus' face gained a pink tint to it.

"Shut up Prongs."

"Oi, maybe you should be more offended he was checking out your girl mate." Sirius winked. I couldn't help but wonder if they remembered if we were still there or not.

"Remus! How could you! After all these years?"

"Shut up Prongs." Remus repeated. "You as well Padfoot. Or I could just tell everyone about the time you started sleepwalking and you-."

"NO! No, no, sorry. We're good. Everything's fine." Sirius cleared his throat. James and Remus were laughing, and Lily and Severus were looking at them like they were crazy. I imagine that is what we all looked like as well.

"I remember that!" James exclaimed, laughing loudly. He was wea-"

"Shut it Prongs!" Sirius was looking very red in the face.

"Alright, alright Padfoot."

They sat there joking and playing around until it was almost dinner.

"We should probably wake him up." Lily said. "Then get ready to go eat dinner."

"Alright, why don't you get him ready? Since it's your week, and all his things are pretty much up there, we should probably leave half his clothes in my dorm though in case I ever need to help him or something."

"That's a good idea James, we'll sort through it tonight. Right now, I'll take him up and get him in fresh clothes." She moved over to the couch and gently woke up Harry.

~oOo~

Harry's POV:

I was having a good dream, flying on the broom with daddy while mummy was watching. I felt some one shaking me awake. I rubbed my eyes with my fist to try to wake them up like the rest of me. I was tired. I saw my mum come into focus.

"What mummy?" She smiled.

"We have to go get ready for dinner sweets, come on."

"But 'm tired." I whined. "Wanna sleep." I clutched my plushies closer to me.

"I know love, I'll tell you what, since you had a bath last night, why don't we get your pajamas on? That way you can brush your teeth and go right to sleep after dinner. I'll even read you more stories."

"I just wanna sleep."

"I'm sorry Harry, but you can't skip dinner. I'm just trying to make it better for you."

I felt tears forming. I didn't wanna eat. I wanted to sleep.

"Please mummy?" She just shook her head. I looked at daddy, he would let me sleep right? "Daddy?"

"Sorry bud, your mum is right."

"Nooooo. P-please. I'm tired."

"Arguing isn't going to do you any good Harry. Now come on."

"No!" I screeched. "No! I wanna sleep!" I threw my pillow at her, before I realized what I had just done. She didn't look happy. I tried to get up and run but daddy caught me and turned me around to look at him, I tried squirming but he just held me in front of him. When he sat me back on the couch I started to kick my legs, I didn't know what I was doing, I just didn't wanna be in trouble. I started to scream at him to let me go.

"Harry James!" He yelled and I quieted down. He sounded as mad as he looked, which was mad. "You are not about to start throwing a temper tantrum. Now you go upstairs with your mum." I sniffled as he talked to me. He was very, very mad.

"But-" I didn't want them to hit me like Uncle Vernon did! Or send me back! I started to cry.

"No." That was mummy. "You're getting ready, eating dinner, then after you will spend a little time in the corner again before bed. Just because you don't like something doesn't mean you throw a fit and you know it."

"I'm sorry!" I cried. I hated the corner. I didn't wanna go back. "Please! I promise I'll be good!"

"Come on Harry, you're not getting out of it, so let's get ready."

At least it didn't sound like they were gonna hurt me or get rid of me. But I wasn't convinced yet.

~oOo~

James' POV:

I watched as Lily carried Harry upstairs.

"Think that was to harsh?" I asked my friends.

"Not at all James, I mean, he is feeling more comfortable with you, after that incident in the hospital wing he was bound to see if you would keep good on your word." Remus told me. I sighed. "He's going to test his boundaries is my guess. You guys need to stand strong.

I nodded. I was feeling very weary knowing that not only were my parents watching, but also Lily's. And Lily's parents have probably heard all about me from Lily… meaning the bad stuff. I glanced around the room wearily.

"Why don't we go get ready?" I was still in the same clothes I had been in all day, including the stairs incident, so I'd rather change out of them. We raced upstairs, and once the door shut behind us I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Merlin." I breathed out. "I feel like I'm constantly being judged by the parents."

"Uh… You kind of are Prongsie." Sirius pointed out. I chucked a pillow at him. "That's it! Go stand in that corner young man!" I just laughed.

"Fat chance, unlike Harry, you're not my dad, and you can't send me there."

He tackled me and we ended up rolling around on the ground wrestling. Both of us were not wearing shirts since we had been changing. We pulled apart and Sirius shot me with an aguamenti charm.

"I'll get you for that Sirius!" He yelped and headed for the door, which shut on its own.

"Now if I recall correctly, that is exactly how you two ended up in the common room last time when Sirius pulled you in the water James, you guys don't really want go down and have a repeat of last time with James' and Lily's parents there do you?" Remus' voice came through. I groaned at remembering our first night at Hogwarts. No Lily's parents didn't need that sort of impression of me, quite frankly, neither did my parents.

"Can you hurry up? I'm hungry." Severus stated.

I grumbled and threw a pillow at him, which he side-stepped. Sirius and I got ready and we met Lily and Harry down in the common room. Lily came up to me while Remus, Sirius and Severus all went towards Harry, who was wearing his dog footy-pajamas with Gryffindor slipper-boots so he had more support while walking on the stone floor of the castle.

"I made an offer, either no dessert or corner time." I raised an eyebrow. Harry loves dessert. She smiled. "He picked corner time." I chuckled.

"He loves his treacle tart." I pointed out.

I heard a shrill screeching and looked over to see that Sirius had Harry pinned down and was tickling him mercilessly.

"D-d-d-daddy!" He laughed. "H-h-haha-help m-me!"

"I shall save you my son!" I exclaimed as I raced over and pulled Harry up in my arms. He was panting but he had the biggest grin on his face. I smirked at him, his eyes got really wide. "No!" He laughed as I went in for my own round of tickling.

There were people in the common room watching on, the girls were awww-ing but I chose to ignore them. When I finally relented, Harry was gasping for breath. He laid his head on my shoulder and I smiled at him.

"Ready for dinner?"

"Uh-huh."

So I took Lily's hand with my free one and we all walked down to the Great Hall.

~oOo~

Lily's POV:

Well Harry of course wanted his treacle tart, so of course it ended up all over his face and pajamas. When we got back to the tower, I washed his face up and used a cleaning charm on his pajamas. I then had him brush his teeth. After that he was looking at me very somberly.

"Come on Harry, don't give me that look. You know it's time for the corner."

"I really am sorry though mummy." He tried. I just shook my head. I could see Alice behind him trying her very hardest not to smile.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. You know what you did. And it's only for five minutes, so come on." He whimpered as I led him to the corner and had him sit in a chair facing the wall. Madam Pomphrey still wanted him to take it easy, and he was already tired, I didn't want to risk him collapsing or falling asleep. I set the timer and put it on the floor besides Harry.

He was already crying.

I sighed and went over to my friend Alice.

"He's so cute, how can you punish him." She whispered to me.

"You're not helping you know!" I whispered back. "I can't help it! I don't want to, but it needs to be done. He can't just throw a temper tantrum."

"You sound just like an adult." I groaned. Not what I needed to hear. She laughed quietly. "Calm down Lils, I'm only joking. I get why you're doing it; I just wouldn't be able to with that cute face he's got. It's like an adorable version of little James with your eyes." She sighed and I smirked at her. I looked over to Harry. You could tell he was crying.

Alice and I chatted until the timer went off, I was glad the rest of our roommates were in the common room. I went over to Harry, and he threw his arms around my neck, clinging tightly and sobbing into the crook of my neck.

"I'm so so so so so sorry mummy! I am. Please don't send me away!" He cried out, sobbing even harder. "You can hit me, or lock me up. You can take away my food! Please just don't send me away!" Now I was extremely happy my roommates were in the common room. I looked up to see Alice with a shocked expression on her face, I mouthed _'I'll tell you later,'_ to her. She nodded.

I picked Harry up and rubbed his back soothingly, shushing him the best I could. Any words I said now he probably would hear, so I went to the rocking chair and sat down. I started to rock him and motioned for Alice to hand me a calming drought that was given to both James and myself in case Harry ever had a break down or panic attack that we couldn't get him out of. I pressed the vial to Harry's lips, he flinched but gulped it down. I continued rocking him as he started to calmed down.

"Can you hear me baby?" I asked him. He nodded tiredly. "Good. Listen to me very carefully Harry. You are not being sent away. And no one hear is going to beat you, starve you, or lock you up."

"But Uncle Vernon-"

"Was very, very wrong to do those things to you. You don't deserve it, nothing you could ever do would make you deserve that. And I need you to remember that after your punishment, all is forgiven, no one is mad at you anymore."

"Promise?" He asked. I smiled.

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?" He held up his tiny pinkie. "It's the biggest promise you can ever make." He told me. I latched my pinkie onto his.

"I pinkie promise." He smiled at me, then rubbed at his eyes with his tiny fists, which is so cute. "Alright, it's bedtime. Let's take you to the common room to say goodnight to everyone and then I'll read you a story."

"Dr. Seuss?" He asked tiredly.

"If that's what you want." He nodded. I motioned to Alice that we would be back in a moment before taking him downstairs, holding him close to me all the while. His head was on my shoulder. All the girls in the common room were just in love with Harry. I smiled and walked over to the boys, who were once again by the fireplace.

"Some one is ready to say goodnight." I told them as we approached. All four of them looked up. I knew they could see that Harry had been crying. His eyes were red, he was still sniffling a bit and he had dried tear tracks on his face. Harry said his goodnights, and they were returned. I looked at James.

"I'm going to read him a story." I gave them a look that told them I would be down when he was a sleep. They got the message and nodded to me. I walked upstairs and tucked Harry into bed. I read him Oh the places you'll go, but he didn't last through the first ten pages. I smiled softly, kissed his forehead and cast a charm so he couldn't hear anyone but we could hear him. And also a charm that's basically like a baby monitor. Then I went downstairs to talk to the boys. I know James is just as nervous as I am to hear what the parents were thinking. Only we had to wait for the common room to empty.

~oOo~

James' POV:

When I saw Lily come back down, I immediately got up and met her halfway. She looked exhausted and emotional.

"Lils, did something happen?" I asked leading her to our spot by the fire. The others were listening too.

"He still thinks we're gonna hurt him or send him away." She said sadly.

"What? But I thought…"

"It will take more than a couple of talks to convince him." Remus interrupted Sirius. "He's been hurt, know nothing but neglect and abuse his whole life. He needs reassurance. A lot of it."

"Remus is right." Severus spoke up quietly. Lily looked at him intently. "It's gonna take more than a week. It's a slow process. I mean come on Lily, you know that to some extent, you understand it."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking between the two.

"Don't worry about it. We'll explain another time." Lily said reaching over to squeeze Severus' hand reassuringly.

I looked over to Sirius and Remus. Sirius had the same confused expression I imagine I was wearing while Remus was looking between Severus and Lily with a calculated look.

"I think the best thing we can do right now is keep going like we are." Remus said, still looking at the two friends. "Keep reassuring him, and keep treating him as you are. You'll have to make rules for him, and let him know what is expected of him, and what the consequences will be. The most important thing is to hold firm to the consequences like you have been. Because he needs the stability."

"I agree with that." I said. I took a deep breath, thoughts swirling around.

Could we do this? I shook my head, of course we could. We had to. Harry needed us.

We started on our homework as we waited for the common room to empty out. I was able to get through most of my essays by the time the last Gryffindor went to bed. I was feeling extremely tired myself. But I knew what was coming. I heard some one cast the silencing spell and privacy charm. Then the parents appeared.

~oOo~

Charlus' POV:

Watching James with Harry was amazing. He was doing really well, but I had also seen the toll it was taking on him. I had discussed it with Dorea a bit while we waited for the common room to empty.

He was tired, I could tell. He didn't have as much time to focus on his school work, and he wouldn't have much time to himself, but somehow I didn't think he would mind that one so much. I just want him to be happy. I want what's best for him. It's a tough decision. But we think we have come up with a way to make his life a bit easier.

By the time we were able to disillusioned ourselves, it was very late and James was looking very tired, all of them were actually, which was completely understandable. James also looked very weary. A weary and tired James would not be fun.

I enlarged the couch for them to all sit on. This really mainly concerned James and Lily, but I was picking my battles right now. I didn't want to get James wound up right now. Once everyone was seated, we all looked at each other, we silently agreed that Rose would start.

"Watching you all with Harry, Lily and James in particular… I have to admit that I am impressed. You have shown maturity, and responsibility. I am very proud of you." They nodded, letting themselves smile. Now it was time to get serious though.

"While we are very proud of you, we still have some concerns." I told them. The smiles wiped off their faces quickly.

"Dad, I- I thought you understood… you were there… you agreed…" James couldn't find the words. I held my hand up.

"Just hear me out James, please." He nodded slowly, still looking confused and a bit betrayed. I felt my gut churn knowing I was the cause of that look on my son's face. "Harry… is a child. Very different, very special, yes. But still a child. He needs stability. He needs adults."

"No. He needs his parents, he needs us." James defended, and part of me was proud for that. "Dad, he doesn't trust adults."

"Honey, we understand that, but we also think he would do well around us if he had time to get to know us. He needs to be able to trust adults, he needs to know that adults are there to help." Dorea explained. The Evans and I nodded our agreement.

"So your idea of showing him that he can trust adults is by taking him away from the parents he never had?" Sirius blurted.

"We never said that."

"Um, yeah you did. Like literally a few seconds ago." James said.

"We never said we were going to take him away."

"You implied it." Lily imputed. I sighed internally, this was not going well.

"How about you let us finish?" I suggested. James and Sirius huffed and leaned back into the couch, arms crossed, frowns on faces. "We don't want to take him away. We want to make things easier on you guys, while giving us a chance to get to know him and earn our trust, all the while allowing Harry to learn to trust adults."

"How are you going to do that without taking him away?" Lily asked.

"Shared custody." Mark answered.

"NO!" James shouted. "No, no. Out of the question!"

"James-"

"NO. No dad, that's still taking him away!"

"No, it's not. James, you need to see you can't do this all yourself. You need help, from adults."

"We've been doing fine." He glared at me.

"You got hurt!" I raised my voice, not to yelling, but talking loudly. "You got hurt doing something an adult could have done!"

"I'M FINE! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? EVEN MADAM POMPHREY SAID I WAS FINE!" He yelled. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! AND I PROMISED HARRY I WOULD NEVER SEND HIM AWAY! I'M NOT BREAKING THAT PROMISE!"

"That's enough James. Sit down, and DO NOT raise your voice at me." I told him. He stood his ground though. Sirius was looking angry at me, Lily, Severus and Remus were looking between James and I with weary and wide eyes. "James…" I left warning in my voice. He didn't stand down. I stalked foreword and took a hold of his arm. He tried to move away but I didn't let him. I led him outside the portrait whole. He was fighting my hold the whole time. Once the door closed I let go, pulled out my wand and used the sticking charm to ensure he wouldn't move.

"James Charlus Potter, you NEVER talk to me like that. I am your father, and you WILL show me respect."

"But D- "

"No." I interrupted. "Or I will put you in a corner until your ready to be done arguing."

"I'm not five!"

"Then stop acting like it!" I told him.

"YOU WANT TO TAKE HARRY AWAY!"

I grabbed him by the back of his neck, released the sticking charm, and walked down to the end of the hall and stuck his nose in the corner, making sure it was touching the wall, he tried to back up so I stuck him there.

"DAD!" He yelled. He was using his hands to try to push himself away from the wall since his nose and feet were stuck.

"James you can keep struggling, but you're not going anywhere until you calm down and listen." He kept struggling and yelling out, there were quite a few choice words. "If you keep swearing like that you'll get soap in the mouth and find yourself over my knee." He stilled instantly.

James had never been an easy child, always seeming to find trouble, or make it. But he hasn't been over my knee since he was about seven or eight. Every time we mentioned it, he would stop whatever it was he was doing wrong.

"We don't want to take him away." I explained to my still silent son. "We want to help you. Give you breaks." He still didn't say anything. "It's not exactly shared custody James."

"But you s-"

"Listen James." I said. His voice sounded raspy. I knew he was having a hard time. "What we mean is that…" I struggled to find the words. "We didn't really mean shared custody. James, we want what's best for everyone. We recognize taking Harry away would not be what's best for him. But he does need adults, and he does need to learn to trust adults. We were thinking of maybe taking him out to Hogsmeade a couple of times, like during your Hogsmeade weekends, not every single one, but sometimes. That way you have time to yourselves and Harry will be close by in case he needs you. Maybe take everyone on some outings to get him to trust us more. You guys come home for Christmas and Easter holidays, and the more Harry get's to trust us, we can take him for a weekend." I took a breath. "For instance, when exams come up. You need to study. You need to trust us to help you. If you don't show that you trust us, then how is Harry ever going too?" He stayed silent. I sighed. "James, I'm going to release the charm, you are going to turn around and talk to me." I cast the counter and he turned around. His eyes were slightly red but I knew he would refuse to let himself cry.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"I understand that you were frustrated. But it's no reason for disrespect. We want to help. We are not going to do anything that would hurt any of you. We are trying to help." James nodded. "Are you ready to go back?" I asked him. He just shook his head; I knew he needed a minute to collect himself. I went up and hugged him, no one was around. I knew he was at the age where it's not 'cool' to hug dad, but I figured it was okay since no one was around. He hugged back, so I knew he was fine with it.

"I'm sorry dad." He said. "I do respect you I promise." I hugged him tighter. "You and mum both."

"I think you owe an apology to everyone for your behavior." I said holding him at arms length. He frowned.

"In front of my friends?" He asked.

"Yes. I think you owe them an apology too. Imagine if Harry was down there, do you think you set a good example? And what impression are you giving the Evans?" He looked down, but I tapped his chin to get him to look up again. "If I ever hear you swear like that again, I'll hold by what I said." I gave him a warning look, his face turned red but he nodded.

~oOo~

Lily's POV:

My parents and James' mum explained what they had meant about shared custody. I thought it sounded reasonable.

James and his dad came back in. James was looking down at the floor, but he went over to his mum, who had stood up. He hugged her and whispered something. She smiled and replied quietly, hugging him back. I smiled, you could tell James loved his parents. He then looked to his dad who raised his eyebrow at him expectantly. He nodded and walked over to our group. He took a deep breath as he looked up. I noticed that his eyes were a little red.

"I'm sorry for yelling earlier, it was uncalled for." He said, his voice a little raspy, but it was barely noticeable.

I looked to my parents, who had told him all was forgiven, but I noticed that they seemed more stand-offish in a way. Meaning they didn't really like him… They always acted that way (albeit more so) around Vernon. James would just have to gain their trust again. He sat down next to me.

"I really am sorry, I'm not usually like that. It was childish and I'm ashamed you saw it." He whispered to me. I smiled softly at him.

"I understand." I replied taking his hand in mine. He smiled softly.

"Your parents hate me now." He said glancing over at them discreetly.

"No they don't, not really, they are just unsure about you."

"That's comforting." He said as we turned our attention to the parents who we noticed were finished conversing.

"Now you have all heard what we think, what do you say?"

We all looked between each other, having a sort of silent conversation. I looked up.

"As long as Harry agrees." I told them. "If he ever doesn't want to go I don't want to make him."

"Understandable and acceptable." James' dad said. "We want to make your lives easier."

"Then it's a deal."

 ** _AN: So not really the best ending but I was kind of rushing the end to get this chapter posted today. I hope you liked it, and don't worry, there will be more exciting stuff happening later on, this story is not all fluff I promise. Please Pleas PLEASE review, it's what keeps me writing. I think I'll be writing a lot more now since I feel like I have my life more under control. So if you review I'll feel more encouraged! Love you all!_**


End file.
